Days of future past
by tsunderelle
Summary: Logan no solo evito el trágico destino de miles de su especie, si no de unos cuantos mutantes más, quienes salvarían a Charles Xavier de si mismo , se convertirían en sus primeros X-Men y profesores en la reformada escuela. Post Days of future past.
1. Chapter 1

Golpeaba ansiosamente el borde de la taza de porcelana ,que antes contenía el líquido de los dioses que podía mantenerme tranquila en situaciones de estrés con las yemas de los dedos y haciendo un repetitivo ruidito que en el silencio que predominaba en el salón eran como pequeños golpes de martillo.

Estábamos sentados alrededor de una mesa de cristal que decoraba el centro de la habitación. Mi hermana y yo en el sofá, tensas y con pose grácil. Nuestro inusual invitado estaba delante nuestra, con un puro entre los dedos, inspirando el aire que el objeto emanaba y mirándonos atentamente. Parecía que intentaba ver a través de nosotras, saber porque ha sido enviado a rescatarnos. No era un telepata, lo habría sabido al instante , pero sin duda es un mutante.

Su cabeza es un lio de recuerdos, desde perdida de seres queridos a momentos que me erizaban la piel solo con verlos en su mente. Lo que ahora mismo era vital era saber si podíamos confiar en el. Y ese era mi trabajo. Como telepata, soy una detectora de mentiras con patas, y por ello es que nunca he tenido una relación sana que no sea familia o amigos de la infancia, gente que no tenía la necesidad de mentirme.

Kaede estaba cruzada de brazos. Sus orbes blancas estaban clavadas en el puro de Logan. Le molestaba que fume en casa, pero por ser una ocasión especial se lo permitía. El olor que soltaba el objeto le resultaba desagradable, asi que de vez en cuando arrugaba la nariz. Su pelo del color del cielo de medio día estaba revuelto y despeinado, pero como era muy corto en comparación con la melena castaña que a mí me llegaba hasta la cintura, no quedaba mal, hasta quedaba… ¿rebelde?

Cuando termino su preciado cigarro, Logan lo apago en un plato que uso como cenicero (ante la mueca de desaprobación de Kaede) y que le di para que no me llenara la casa de cenizas. Suspiro y se apoyo en el respaldo del sillón en el que estaba sentado. Con pose relajada, volvimos a nuestra conversación anterior.

-Y bueno, así está la cosa.

-Déjame recapitular –dije, mientras me masajeaba la sien y apretaba los ojos en un intento desesperado de asegurarme de que no estaba soñando- Vienes del futuro. –Afirme- Desde un futuro en el que la raza humana acaba con nosotros.

-Te han enviado a evitar ese futuro –añadió Kaede- Tienes que pararle los pies a una tal… ¿Mística? –me miro y yo asentí- Pero al estar aquí, también has de evitar nuestra muerte.

-Así es.

-TRASK usaría nuestros dones para perfeccionar sus armas –continúe- y tú, debes ponernos a salvo antes de que vengan a secuestrarnos, aquí. –señale el suelo de nuestro apartamento.

-Muy bien.

-Y quieres llevarnos a las afueras, a una escuela para mutantes. –Kaede se levantó de repente y en su mente oí algo que estaba pensando desde que nos mencionó la escuela. Salió de la estancia y volvió rápidamente, con una carta que recibió hace unos años- ¿Sabes? Recibí una invitación de ese lugar. –le entrego la carta a Logan, quien la abrió y comenzó a leer atentamente. Tras murmurar varias frases del texto miro a Kaede de reojo y asintió. Luego volvió a doblar el papel y se lo devolvió.

-Interesante… el profesor ya te había fichado. –dijo, sonriendo- ¿Tu no eres mutante? ¿No recibiste carta? –me pregunto.

-No, yo no recibí nada. Y si, soy una mutante.

-Extraño… Charles siempre da en el clavo a la hora de buscar alumnos.

-Supongo que no soy lo suficientemente buena para su escuela –reí y me levante a llevar las tazas en las que habíamos tomado te, el plato de galletas a medio terminar y el ''cenicero'' de nuestro invitado. Antes de salir del salón, Kaede me llamo y entendí que quería con ello. La mire un segundo y luego a Logan, quien me devolvió una mirada, extrañado- _Podemos confiar en el. _–le dije a mi hermana, telepáticamente. Ella asintió con una mueca de alivio y le saco tema de conversación a Logan, quien dejo de prestarme atención y por fin pude dejar todos los cacharros en la cocina.

Ni me moleste en lavar nada. Sabía que iban a destrozarnos el apartamento. Esas cosas las superas cuando sabes que iba a convertirse en tu tumba. Lo primero que pensé que debíamos de coger con nosotras son nuestra documentación y todo nuestro dinero ahorrado. Se lo comunique mentalmente a mi hermana y pude oir un ''oki'' retumbar en mi cabeza. Luego, nuestra ropa. Teníamos varias maletas vacías que usábamos para volver a nuestra ciudad natal, Washington, asi que las llenaríamos con lo que podamos. Nuestros accesorios y productos varios supongo que los meteríamos en una gran bolsa. Lo que me daba pena dejar atrás eran algunos objetos que nos llenaban. A Kaede la llenaban sus utensilios de pintar, su máquina de coser, sus libros y libros de aventuras y novelas románticas, su música y sus revistas. A mi, mis enciclopedias, mis peluches y un montón de cacharros que he ido acumulando a lo largo de mi vida. Le pedí por favor que nos llevemos los álbumes, arranquemos nuestros nombres de todo lo que podíamos y quemásemos cualquier identificación. Según Logan, solo sabían dónde vivíamos y como éramos físicamente, por eso nos han organizado una trampa en casa. Irónico. El lugar que debía ser nuestra fortaleza secreta se convertiría en una carnicería.

También cogí unos cuantos álbumes y los metí en mi maleta. Kaede había venido a mi habitación a echarme una mano, ya que ella es considerablemente mas rápida que yo al hacer estas cosas. Con todo el desorden que había por el suelo y como fui lo suficientemente inteligente para ir descalza con tanta tontería tirada, pise un soldadito de plomo y se me cayeron todos los álbumes que llevaba en la mano. Uno de ellos tenía fotos sueltas. Genial. Ahora teníamos que buscar y recoger todas las instantáneas. A pesar de ello, lo hicimos rápido. Cuando tenía un montón ya, busque a Kaede con la mirada y la vi sentada en el suelo, atenta a una en particular y acariciándola como si de la piel de alguien se tratase. Su voz se llenó de melancolía cuando susurro un nombre.

-Pietro.

Pietro Maximoff era un chico que vivía en las afueras de Washington. Tenía nuestra edad y fuimos al instituto juntos. Éramos inseparables, uno de mis mejores amigos, pero con quien si tenía algo especial era con Kaede. No solo que ambos eran únicos en su especie, es decir, mutantes con efectos físicos de su mutación, si no que ambos eran unos criajos inmaduros y locos de atar. Se entendían con la mirada y hacían todo junto. Aunque en aquella época se empeñaran en negar lo obvio, sé que a mi hermana le gustó mucho, y es una pena que no hayan vuelto a hablar desde que nos mudamos a Nueva York. Y ahora me di cuenta de lo mucho que le había calado ese petardo. La mire con ternura y cogí la foto de entre sus dedos temblorosos.

-Tendrás tiempo de babear por el tonto este cuando estemos a salvo –bromee y metí la foto en su bolso- Espabila, que tenemos que irnos.

-Tonta –me gruño y se levantó, y me golpeo el hombro suavemente.

Cuando ya estábamos listas, Logan nos ayudó a bajar nuestras maletas y a meterlas en el coche. Cerramos la puerta y dejamos atrás nuestra vida. Yo, dejaría las clases de la facultad y me tomaría el año sabático. Kaede dejaría su puesto de trabajo y su pretensión de alcanzar la concejalía del ayuntamiento. Una pena, ambas hemos trabajado muy duro para llegar donde estamos, pero en ciertas ocasiones es mejor retirarse al banquillo.

Estábamos demasiado tranquilas para la situación. Acabamos de escapar la muerte. Nuestro destino si lo podemos llamar así ha sido reescrito. Una persona normal estaría en estado de shock. Supongo que Logan ha hecho un gran trabajo explicándonos lo que pasa con calma y evitando cualquier desajuste emocional que el estar a punto de morir le pueda provocar a alguien. Esto no es lo suyo, lo se, lo vi, pero se ha esforzado en cumplir la voluntad del profesor Xavier. Le debe tanto, que no le importa hacer cosas de las que nunca se habría considerado capaz en nombre de su mentor.

El coche se puso en marcha y el rugir del motor me devolvió al mundo real.

Kaede estaba distraída también, observando las nubes que dejábamos atrás y con mirada ausente. No quería meterme en su cabeza porque no es agradable, pero a veces no hace falta ser telepata para saber que piensa. Pensaba en Pietro. Obvio. La foto le traía recuerdos, y sabía que la metí en su bolso pero por alguna razón evitaba volver a verla. Creo que es porque lo suyo con Pietro parece una batalla perdida. Han tomado caminos muy distintos, viven lejos y ahora si que le sería muy difícil volver a encontrarle. ¿Tanto daño le hace recordarle?

El ataque se llevaría a cabo por la noche, cuando nuestros vecinos duerman, por sorpresa. Así que teníamos suficiente tiempo para huir y estar bien escondidas. Nos dirigíamos a Westchester, no muy lejos de Nueva York capital. A 93 kilómetros. No estábamos lejos, pero tampoco era plan de atacar la nevera de esa gente. Suficiente que nos acogerían durante un tiempo indeterminado. Claro está que les pagaríamos una simbólica cantidad de dinero por ello. Instituto Xavier para Jóvenes Talentos, creo que se llama el lugar.

El trayecto no sería demasiado largo. Nuestro nuevo ''amigo'' no era una de esas personas que se le den bien las relaciones con los demás mortales. Demasiado ha hecho mostrando paciencia y amabilidad poco típica de el con nosotras. Lo poco que he podido ver de su mente sin provocarle dolor y con ello sin que se de cuenta de que le he hecho una visita, me ha demostrado que es mucho mas que la imagen que pretende dar. Logan de verdad debe de apreciar a ese tal Xavier, tanto que se muerde la lengua y no suelta al hombre que es.

No es que me moleste, pero ojala conociese al Logan que se quedó en el futuro.

El calor que hacía a mediodía nos indicaba que la primavera se acababa, a pesar de que habían también días frescos.

Nadie dijo ni mu hasta que mi estómago rugió, indicando de que era hora de parar y descansar un poco. A pesar de la imagen de tranquilidad que intentaba transmitirnos, se que conducir un coche le ponía nervioso, demasiado lento para el. Una moto. Eso es lo que su corazón pedía a gritos. Una moto para olvidar la difícil misión que estaba comenzando, la necesidad de no fracasar y miedo. Miedo a no ser lo suficientemente bueno para triunfar y salvar su futuro y de quienes el ha querido y ha perdido. Pobre hombre. Me prometí a mí misma que si me lo permite, le hare olvidar todo eso durante unos minutos.

Habíamos parado en una gasolinera a repostar y a tomarnos el almuerzo. Ya eran las dos de la tarde, habíamos emprendido el viaje sobre cosa así de las una, pues hemos pasado toda la mañana con Logan.

Logan había pedido una hamburguesa con patatas que devoraba sin respirar y a una velocidad que daba miedo. Las patatas se esfumaron del plato en lo que Kaede tardo en comerse medio bocadillo de bacón que se había comprado. Yo me estaba comiendo un sándwich de queso y jamón york, que disfrutaba lentamente, torturando a los otros dos comensales. Cuando terminamos, pagamos cada uno lo que se había tomado y volvimos al coche.

-Bueno, estamos a unos veinte minutos. El viaje no es demasiado largo, pero…

-No saben que vas, y menos saben que vamos nosotras. Lo sé –le interrumpí.

-¿Cómo lo sabes..? –su expresión de extrañeza iba acompañada de una mirada inquisitiva y sorprendida- Telepatia…

-Aja. –sonreí, tímidamente- Bueno, siento haberme metido en tu cabeza, tenía que asegurarme de que podíamos confiar en ti.

-¿Cuánto sabes? –me pregunto, ahora con un hilo de sorpresa en su voz.

-Solo se que lo que nos contaste es verdad, si hubiese indagado más te habrías retorcido de dolor. –le explique, encogiéndome de hombros.

-Y tú me dirás que también eres telepata –señalo a Kaede.

-No, yo soy más de jugar con el agua y eso –rio, y se llevo la mano a la nuca.

-Lo único que os pido es que os comportéis. Nada de meterse en la cabeza de nadie, nada de intimidar. Quedaros detrás mía, en silencio y haced todo lo que os diga en todo momento.

-Está bien, es lo menos que podemos hacer, ¿no? –sonrió Kaede, muy amablemente a lo que Logan asintió con la cabeza y volvió a subirse al coche.

-¿Cuánto nos queda hasta llegar?

-No se, unos 20 minutos por ahí supongo. –respondió el hombre que volvía a poner en marcha el coche en el momento en el que se oyó un audible ''click'' de nuestros cinturones y golpes de puertas.

-Logan, ¿este coche es robado? –pregunto Kaede cuando saco un carne de conducir de debajo de su asiento.

-Es… prestado. –murmuro el moreno que seguía con la vista en la carretera sin prestar mucha atención a lo que le pregunto mi hermana.

-Es robado. –afirme, riendo suavemente y llevándome la mano a la boca para ahogar una risita tonta. Inducida por los nervios que me erizaban la piel, supongo. No estaba preparada para enfrentarme a nuevos mutantes, y mucho menos para conocer gente nueva. No se me da bien. A Kaede si, Kaede es diferente a mi por mucho que intenten meternos en el mismo saco. No muestra sus sentimientos tan fácilmente como yo lo haría, pero ella no vive con el miedo a la mentira con el que vivo yo. No se puede comparar el averiguar una mentira que el escuchar la mentira y la verdad simultáneamente, solo que una en la boca y otra en la cabeza de quien lo dice. Por eso todos los amigos que tenemos es gracias a ella, y a su capacidad de socializar. Nos compenetramos, y eso nos hace un buen equipo.

Antes de llegar a la mansión, pasamos por una estrecha carretera de doble sentido que atravesaba un bosque verde, ente cuyos árboles se colaba la luz del fuerte sol de la tarde, pero que nos regalaba una estampa preciosa. La vegetación era exuberante, nada comparado a los cuatro arbolitos de Central Park. Nos quedamos atontadas con tanta belleza natural y no nos dimos cuenta de que en cosa de un par de minutos llegamos a una gran verja metálica.

Logan freno el coche de repente y el movimiento brusco nos sacudió, lo que nos despertó de nuestro pequeño sueño. Nos miramos una a la otra y asomamos la cabeza por la ventanilla.

Logan empujó con agresividad la verja de aquella casa abandonada, haciendo que crujiera y se abriera con un horrible chirrido.

Parecía que íbamos a entrar en un jardín botánico que cerraron hace muchísimos años, y sus plantas crecieron con total libertad; las enredaderas dominaban los barrotes de la verja, al igual que todo el entorno. El color verde de las hojas de los árboles y el color marrón de sus troncos, así como los tallos de los arbustos... todos ellos reinaban en el interior de aquel recinto. Logan condujo por un camino lleno de hojas secas de color marrón y naranjas, posiblemente del otoño pasado, o puede que del otoño de hace 5 años. No pude evitar abrir la ventanilla del coche y apoyarme en el filo con la cabeza medio fuera, al igual que Kaede. Observé las copas de los árboles, con las hojas blanquecinas por la luz del sol. Y observé el suelo, donde se podían ver flores de colores alegres: Amarillas, rojas...

Estaba cómo en un sueño, se respiraba un aire fresco y tranquilo. Y sobre todo, silencioso. Cerré los ojos y aspiré aire con detenimiento. Cuando los abrí, dábamos la vuelta a una rotonda con arbustos en lo que parecía haber sido en su momento una enorme X. Logan paró el motor con brusquedad y salió del coche admirando el edificio. Le imité y observé a mí alrededor. Si tuviera que elegir un estilo del edificio, sería claramente gótico. Con esos tres pisos de altura, enormes ventanales...

Parecía una mansión de un multimillonario que llevaba décadas muerto. En la parte más alta, varias torres pareadas coronaban el edificio, y con ayuda de esbeltas agujas hacían que el edifico pareciera mucho más alto de lo que ya era. Encima de cada ventana, había un frontón triangular al más puro estilo clásico. Le daba a la mansión un aspecto importante. A través de los cristales con marcos blancos cuadrados, podían verse cortinas de un color muy oscuro. Y debajo de cada ventana había mosaicos del mismo color que la piedra del edificio. Podría estar hecha en mármol blanco, pero me pareció demasiado, así que supuse que era piedra blanca pulida y posiblemente policromada en un color crema. Por los alrededores había un caminito de piedras pequeñas, llenas de pequeños yerbajos y hojas secas. U

nas escaleras de piedra gris y con unas barandillas muy gruesas del mismo color bajaban a otro jardín inmensamente poblado por árboles de todos los tipos y tamaños, y a una fuente que no echaba agua, pero que estaba cubierta de plantas trepadoras y hojas. El césped que cubría todo estaba muy descuidado, con algunas partes más altas que otras, y algunas marrones de no haber regado muy a menudo. Giré sobre mi misma y observé la cantidad de árboles que en realidad había.

Era un lugar precioso, pero la fachada de la mansión estaba sucia, cubierta con restos de barro, hojas, plantas...

Los escalones de las escaleras también estaban muy sucias, llenas de plantas, y la fuente, llena de moho y verdín. Es como si la naturaleza hubiera querido comerse la mansión por completo, se necesitaría años para poder volver hacerla brillar. Sumergida en mis pensamientos, apenas me di cuenta de que Logan ya estaba pegando en la puerta.

Cuando salimos del coche, instintivamente nos arreglamos el pelo y la ropa, nos miramos como si cada una fuese un espejo e intercambiando miradas nos dimos la aprobación. Logan se limitó a mirar la escena, casi riéndose de la sincronización con la que nos acicalamos. Después, nos indicó de que nos quedásemos un par de escalones por detrás de el, y que no dijésemos nada hasta que explicara a que ha venido.

Nos miró una última vez antes de tocar a la puerta, para asegurarse de que estábamos bien y por instinto. Nosotras le indicamos con la cabeza de que siguiera adelante y que estamos tranquilas. Un voto de confianza. No necesitaba saber más de el, lo poco que había averiguado era suficiente para entregarle nuestras vidas. Y en quien yo confiaba, Kaede no dudaba en hacerlo. No puedes engañar a un telepata.

Levanto el puño y toco varias veces, suavemente. Sentí a alguien moverse detrás de la puerta, me concentre en intentar leerle el pensamiento, y lo único que pude captar fue la confusión de esa persona de que alguien tocara a la puerta y se dispuso a ir a abrir. En cuanto la oímos crujir, apreté fuertemente la mano de mi hermana y ella me devolvió el apretón y una sonrisa de cómplice, para intentar aliviar la tensión.

Me estaba empezando a poner nerviosa, eso no era bueno, necesitaba tranquilizarme. Kaede no podría soportar mas presión en su mano, asi que la solto y me la puso sobre el hombro, me hizo mirarla y me hizo un gesto de que debía respirar. Y asi hice.

La puerta se abrió un poco. Vimos los ojos cristalinos de un chico bastante alto, casi como Logan, que se ajustaba torpemente las gafas.

- ¿Puedo ayudarle? –pregunto el joven, que he de mencionar, era bastante atractivo.

- Eh..si.. –murmuro Logan- ¿Qué paso con la escuela?

- La escuela lleva años cerrada –respondió, con un gesto de confusión- ¿Es usted un padre?

- Oh.. –rio entre dientes Logan- No, ni de coña. –A lo que nos dirigió una mirada furtiva ante nuestras risitas silenciosas- ¿Quién eres tu?

- Soy Hank. Hank McCoy, me ocupo de la casa. –Ante su respuesta, la cara de Logan cambio radicalmente. Se quitó las gafas y esbozo una mueca de sorpresa y controlada alegría- ¿Eres bestia?

- ¿Bestia? –me susurro Kaede.

- No se, menudo mote. –respondí.

- Que cosas, parece que aun te falta un hervor –dijo Logan, al tiempo que guardaba las gafas en un bolsillo de su cazadora.

- No se de que me habla… pero debo pedirle que se vaya. –El pie de Logan se movió a una velocidad impresionante para impedir que Hank cerrara la puerta. La cara del chico de ojos azules cambio de serena a sorprendida y confusa, ante la insistencia de Logan.

- ¿Dónde está el profesor? –dijo este entre forcejeos.

- Aquí no hay ningún profesor –Hank se esforzaba en intentar cerrarnos la puerta en las narices.

- Tienes fuerza para ser tan flaco… -escupió Logan, con cierta arrogancia- Vamos… -seguía empujando la puerta- ¿Seguro que no tienes una bestia dentro?. Vamos bestia…

- Anne, esto me da mal rollo. –Kaede se estaba empezando a sentir como yo.

- Sshh, que creo que se va a poner interesante –la mande a callar, observando la escena y retrocediendo ambas un escalón.

Logan consiguió oponerse a su adversario, empujo a Hank y se abrió paso en la casa. Ignorando nuestra presencia, el chico salió detrás de Logan, a lo que nosotras entramos y nos quedamos un par de pasos por delante de la puerta, esperando a que comience la acción

- Ya le he dicho que la escuela está cerrada. Tiene que irse.

- No hasta que vea al profesor y ponga a salvo a estas dos.

- ¿De que..? –Hank se giró hacia la puerta y nos vio. A Kaede con cara desafiante y, a mi mirándole fijamente a los ojos y con expresión ausente- ¿Quiénes son?

- Las que acabaran contigo si no me dices donde está el profesor.

- AQUÍ NO HAY NINGUN PROFESOR. –Hank se acercó rápidamente a Logan y le paro al posar su mano sobre su hombro, haciéndole girar- Ya se lo he dicho. Váyase y llévese a sus amigas.

- Mira, chaval –suspiro Logan intentando no enfadarse. Nadie le toca, y menos un flacucho como Hank- Tu y yo seremos buenos amigos. –Al acabar la frase, le propino un potente puñetazo en la cara, que hizo que Hank caiga al suelo, empujado por la fuerza puesta en el golpe- Pero aún no lo sabes.

- ¡LOGAN! ¡Sin violencia! –chille, dirigiéndome hacia Hank para ayudarle a reincorporarse.

- Eso es solo aplicable a ti, muñeca. –me respondió, subiendo las escaleras que quien sabe a dónde conducía.

- ¿Es..estas bien? –toque el hombro de Hank pero rápidamente retire la mano y me aleje de el, pues se puso a jadear agitadamente. Se retorció en el suelo y, pude ver como se estaba volviendo azul. Quedaba cubierto por una clase de vello o lana o lo que sea eso azul, su cara, sus brazos, hasta su pelo se volvía azul. No un azul como el de Kaede, si no un azul azul azul , azul de azul propiamente dicho, cuando abrió los ojos, se quitó las gafas, me las dio y me dirigió una mirada de agradecimiento. No entendía porque, supongo que por lo de las gafas. Su iris paso de azul celeste precioso a un amarillo queso cheddar que me quito el aliento. ¿Es esta su mutación? Sentí la mano de Kaede otra vez sobre mi hombro, esta vez llevándome hacia atrás con ella, pues se avecinaban tundas. Cuando Hank o lo que sea eso se levantó del suelo, Logan ya había desaparecido escaleras arriba, y el chico a cuatro patas y a toda prisa se fue tras el. Quería subir pero Kaede me lo impidió, y con razón, PERO ES UNA PELEA DE MUTANTES MALDITA SEA.

Tras una serie de fuertes golpes y pisadas violentas, cosas cayéndose y lámparas agitadas violentamente, oímos un grito de Logan y le vimos volar por la escalera por la que antes había subido. Seguido a eso, vimos la figura de Hank saltando rápidamente hacia donde se encontraba Logan, lo agarro por la cazadora y lo volvió a lanzar escalera abajo, a poca distancia de donde nos encontrábamos, presenciando la escena flipadas. Me mordí el labio y sin pensármelo dos veces, me acerque a ellos y use mis poderes. La expresión de Hank cambio cuando perdió el control sobre su cuerpo y cuando se vio levitando, impidiéndole todo avance sobre el cuerpo herido de Logan. Le levante un par de metros sobre el suelto y le mantuve así casi un minuto, a pesar de cualquier intento del chico cubierto de pelo para liberarse de mi poder. Logan me dirigió una mirada , pidiéndome que libere al otro mutante, y así hice. El sabrá. Kaede se acercó a mi agarro del brazo, como intentando protegerme por si Hank intenta vengarse y atacarme. Ella le lanzaría una gran bola helada que a lo mejor le deja tonto y asi que se quede tranquilito un rato.

Hank, al verse libre, salto y se colgó de la lámpara, queriendo volver a atizar a Logan. Yo volví a desobedecer e intente paralizar su mente cuando oímos una voz bajando por la misma escalera que recibió tanto golpe esta noche.

- ¿Qué está pasando ahí? – un hombre de mediana estatura, barba de tres días, despeinado y desaliñado bajo a la escena de la acción.

- ¿Profesor?

- ¿Conoces a este tío?

- Si, me resulta vagamente familiar. –respondió con indiferencia- Bájate ya de la lámpara Hank. –A lo que el chico hizo caso de inmediato. Dirigió su mirada hacia nosotras y sentí que nos iba a perforar- A quien no conozco es a esas dos.

- Puedes caminar. –afirmo Logan.

- Veo que eres observador –murmuro el hombre, mientras se sentaba en la escalera.

- Pensé que Erik…

- Lo que contradice un poco en que no te hayas fijado en el cartel de la entrada. Esto es una propiedad privada amigo, tendré que pedirle a el que te enseñe la salida amablemente. –luego volvió a clavar la mirada en mi. Porque la puerta estaba justo detrás mía. Por un momento pensé que se daría cuenta de que me estoy metiendo en su cabeza.

- Mira, me temo que no puedo hacerlo porque… -intentaba explicar Logan mientras se ponía de pie tras el encuentro violento- Me han enviado a buscarte.

- Pues dile a la persona que te envió que estoy…. Ocupado. –respondió arrogantemente.

- Va a resultar muy difícil, porque la persona que me envió… fuiste tu. Dentro de unos cincuenta años.

- ¿Cincuenta años? –su expresión paso de arrogancia a una mueca divertida, burlándose de lo que le tenga que decir Logan. Eso me puso de mal humor. Kaede simplemente contemplaba la escena- En el futuro, ¿dentro de cincuenta años?

- Si.

- ¿Te he enviado desde el futuro? –miro a Hank, divirtiéndose y dándole poca importancia a Logan.

Hank se limitó a negar con la cabeza y nos miró. Kaede le hizo una mueca de confusión y se encogió de hombros. Hank volvió su mirada a quien Logan llamo antes profesor.

- No me jodas.

- Si tuvieras tus poderes, sabrías que digo la verdad.

- ¿Cómo sabes que no tengo mis po..? –su serenidad se desvaneció con esto último- ¿Quién eres tu? –Hank nos volvió a mirar, esta vez seriamente. Yo me dedique a negar con la cabeza el que seamos enemigos. No quería mas pelea, y menos volver a usar mis poderes.

- Ya te lo he dicho.

- ¿Eres de la CIA?¿Me estas espiando?

- Te conozco, Charles. –Así que este es Charles- Somos amigos desde hace años. Descubriste tus poderes a los nueve años, pensabas que te volvías loco, no fue hasta los doce que te diste cuenta que todas esas voces estaban en la cabeza de los demás.

- No se lo he contado a nadie…

- Lo harás, dentro de mucho tiempo.

- Me has picado la curiosidad, ¿Qué quieres? –Por fin, en lo que llevábamos de noche aquí, pudimos ver algo de interés en su rostro.

- Hay que detener a Raven. –Se encogió de hombros, esta vez bastante cansado- Necesitamos tu ayuda. Te necesitamos.

- Creo que me quiero despertar ya. –se levantó de la escalera y se dirigió a un pequeño estudio que había a mano derecha. Logan le siguió y nos indico con una mirada que era seguro ir con ellos. Kaede me dio un pequeño empujón para animarme a moverme y asi hice. Hank , que estaba de pie, examinándonos de arriba abajo, se acerco amablemente para recuperar sus gafas y saludarnos como nos merecemos.

- ¿Qué tiene que ver Raven en esto? ¿Y ellas? –Pregunto Hank- ¿Cómo os llamáis?

- Me llamo Kaede, Kaede Lovett. –mi hermana le dedico una muy calida y amable sonrisa, a lo que el correspondio y luego me señalo y me presento- Ella es mi hermana melliza, Anne.

- Tus gafas.. –le mire tímidamente a los ojos, mientras volvía a su estado normal y se ponía las gafas que antes habían estado bajo mi custodia- Siento haberte hecho levitar –me disculpe, torpemente.

- Tranquila, no me has hecho daño, no tienes porque preocuparte. –me dio una palmadita en el hombro y me regalo una mueca de complicidad.

- G-gracias –me sonroje un poco ante tanta amabilidad.

Entramos en el estudio, donde Hank tomo asiento en una de las carísimas sillas que habían, Logan se quedo de pie , Kaede se sentó en otra silla que había al lado de la de Hank y yo me apoye en la pared, jugueteando con un mechón de pelo que caía en cascada sobre mi pecho. Charles se servía una copa de coñac y dejo la botella abierta sobre una librería, también cara, como casi todo lo que había en esa casa.

Estaba hecha un desastre. La entrada, donde estaba la escalera magullada, estaba decorada con cuadros, había una mesa en medio del hall, una lámpara como no, cara, y era todo de un estilo muy victoriano. El estudio, estaba desordenadisimo. Entre el montón de papeles que había sobre el escritorio descansaba un globo terráqueo que supuse que tenía cierta antigüedad, una lámpara de escritorio, varias botellas de coñac y una pluma. El escritorio que también era reservorio de más botellas de bebidas espirituosas, estaba casi a rebosar de libros; novelas, enciclopedias, colecciones que siempre busque en las bibliotecas de Nueva York y que jamás pude encontrar, bien que eran demasiados caras o que ya estaban descatalogadas por su antigüedad.

Juraría que también había un reproductor de música, modernillo para lo que hay en esta casa. Entre el escritorio y el precioso ventanal que había en un lado de la habitación, había un sofá y delante de este, una mesita de cristal con un tablero de ajedrez y una partida a medio terminar. Charles se sentó en el sofá, bebiéndose a sorbos el alcohol que se sirvió.

- ¿Quiénes son estas chicas y que tienen que ver con todo esto? –pregunto entre sorbos y sin levantar la vista del vaso.

- Me mandasteis a rescatarlas, son unas mutantes que tendrían el mismo destino que Raven.

- ¿Mismo destino que Raven? –pregunto Hank, preocupado, cuyos ojos del color del cielo se llenaron de tristeza.

Logan tardo media hora en explicarles con todo detalle la situación del futuro. Como usarían a Mística para nuestra propia aniquilación, como nos usarían a nosotras para crear el mejor arma posible, como acabarían los mutantes y aquellos humanos que se atrevieran a ayudarles. Todo. Hank estaba horrorizado, no dejaba de mirar a Kaede y decirle que somos bienvenidas a este lugar, que nos quedásemos el tiempo que haga falta y que hará todo los posible para evitar ese horrible futuro que nos esperaba a los mutantes. Charles, en cambio, creo yo que no daba crédito a lo que oía. Parecía que no se lo creía, se dedicaba a beber y a beber y reírse entre dientes de lo que le contaba muy pacientemente Logan. Hasta yo me estaba empezando a cabrear. Pero me limite a arrugar la nariz en desaprobación y bufar silenciosamente, mientras mis ojos se concentraban únicamente en el mechón que estaba entre mis dedos.

- ¿Y qué poderes tenéis? –pregunto Hank para romper la tensión que se estaba creando entre Logan y Charles.

- Bueno –comenzó Kaede- Tengo el don de manipular los tres estados de la materia y por ello tengo un gran control sobre el agua y el aire.

- Vaya, es impresionante. –dijo Hank mientras empujaba las gafas que se le deslizaban por la nariz- ¿Solo agua o todo tipo de líquidos?

- Oh de todo, pero suelo juguetear con el agua –respondió mi hermana, enérgicamente.

- Nunca había conocido una mutante con tus habilidades. ¿Y tu? –la voz de Hank me distrajo de mi tarea de ensuciarme el pelo un poco mas.

- ¿Yo que? –pregunte, algo atontada.

- ¿Qué habilidades tienes?

- Puedo usar la telequinesis –conteste- Crear campos de fuerza y mover objetos con el pensamiento –explique- No se hacer gran cosa…

- Le sostuviste en el aire.

- No es gran cosa.

- Vaya dos, ahora entiendo que quería Trask de vosotras.

- Pero volviendo a la cuestión –nos interrumpió Charles- ¿Qué tiene que ver Erik en esto?

- Bastante, y le necesitamos también. ¿Dónde está?

- La carcajada de Charles exploto como un detonador - ¿Qué donde esta?

- ¿No lo sabes..? –dijo Kaede.

- ¿Saber que?

- Ese hombre es un monstruo. Esta donde debe. –escupió Charles y se levantó del sofá.

- Esta en el pentágono. Se ha cargado al presidente. –murmure entre dientes.

- ¿Enserio? –Logan me dedico una mirada perpleja.

- Que se pudra… -susurro Charles mientras abandonaba la instancia y se dirigía al piso de arriba.

- ¿De verdad vas a abandonar a alguien a quien amaste? El profesor que yo conozco no lo haría. –La voz firme de Logan contrastaba con la carcajada histérica de Charles.

- Espera. –se paró en seco- Ya me acuerdo de ti. –volvió lentamente hacia Logan y le miro a los ojos- Fuimos a pedirte ayuda hace mucho tiempo… y te diré lo mismo que nos dijiste a nosotros –hizo una pausa antes de soltar con desprecio la siguiente frase- Anda y que te den.

La preciosa narracion de como Kaede y Anne hicieron su primer acto ilegal en años es cortesia de la maravillosa StupidRaven que es un amor y es una maestra narrando y es un maldito ejemplo a seguir... HAIL KURU


	2. Chapter 2

Logan agarro a Charles por la camisa y lo acerco a él. La mirada de pocos amigos que le dedico no era digna de desperdiciar. En cambio, la expresión divertida de Charles no desapareció en ningún instante. Creíamos que le iba a pegar, y estarían en desventaja, Logan es más alto que Charles y está más cuadrado, lo dejaría tonto con dos puñetazos. Lobezno no hizo nada de lo que nos temíamos, solamente lo sacudió un poco y le dijo:

- Escúchame, capullo. –el tono de la voz de Logan se movía en un espectro de serenidad y furia- He hecho un largo viaje y he visto a muchos morir, gente buena, amigos…Si vas a sumirte en la autocompasión y no hacer nada, acabaras viendo lo mismo que yo, ¿lo entiendes? –Sorprendentemente, Charles ni se inmuto ante sus palabras. En cuanto Logan le soltó, su rostro se llenó de repelente arrogancia y volvió a subir por las escaleras.

- Todos tenemos que morir alguna vez. –dijo , antes de desaparecer en el segundo piso.

- Menudo…cretino. –murmure entre dientes. Hank me miro y luego poso la vista sobre Logan.

- Ya te he dicho que aquí no hay ningún profesor –suspiro con resignación. Permaneció en la silla en la que estaba sentado antes y Logan se apoyó en la mesa.

- ¿Qué demonios le ha pasado?

- Lo perdió todo. Erik, Raven… hasta sus piernas. Construimos la escuela, el laboratorio, todo esto. Y después del primer trimestre, la guerra de Vietnam empeoro. Alistaron a muchos de los profesores, alumnos… eso le hundió. –Hank bajo la vista al suelo y Kaede le acompaño con la mirada. No tuve el … placer de meterme en su cabeza todavía, pero no hace falta leerle el pensamiento para ver el dolor en sus preciosos ojos azules. Estaban vacíos, como si le hubiesen arrancado la vida. La voz de Hank me arranco de mi mundo de pensamiento y volví a prestarle atención.- Se retrajo en sí mismo. Quise ayudarlo, hacer algo… Así que diseñe un suero para su columna derivado de la misma fórmula del que yo uso para controlar mi mutación. –Hizo una pausa para tragar saliva- Yo tomo lo suficiente para controlarlo pero el toma demasiado. El dolor, las voces, es insoportable. Recupero sus piernas pero no es suficiente. Ha perdido demasiado.

- No sé qué decir… -dijo Kaede, con voz triste y con la cara gris.

- Y ella siempre tiene algo que decir. –Añadí, a lo que Kaede me dedico un ceño fruncido- Pero esto es… demasiado. Pobre hombre.

- Ha sufrido mucho, si, pero eso le ayudara para convertirse en el apoyo de la gran mayoría de la comunidad mutante –Logan se sacó un puro de una caja metálica que llevaba en la cazadora y se lo llevo a la boca.

- Cuando no es… así… es impresionante. Ha conseguido prepararnos para la batalla en poco más de una semana. –Hank explico con un hilo de emoción en su voz. Emoción y devoción. Precioso. – Por eso estoy aquí, le admiro muchísimo, pero no es consiente del papel que tiene.

Tras oir todo aquello, tuve la necesidad de saber mas, de usar mis poderes aunque ello implique que juegue contra mis propias reglas, pero por una vez en mi vida no pasa nada, ¿no? Trague saliva y abandone la conversación en la que previamente habia participado. Despeje mi mente y concentre toda mi fuerza en un solo objetivo. La mente de Charles Xavier. Apostaría que Kaede se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, ya que era la persona que mejor me conocía y había estado presente todas las veces en las que use mi otra habilidad, la telepatía, pese a estar claramente menos desarrollada que la telequinesis. Me sentía mal cuando le leía el pensamiento a la gente, me sentía como una invasora. También podía controlar sus mentes, y eso me hacía sentir aun mas mezquina. Cuando mis poderes se manifestaron, tarde dos semanas en callar las voces de mi cabeza, perdí el control sobre mi misma y fue el momento en el que más dolor físico había sufrido en toda mi vida. De ahí que le tenga tanto pavor a la telepatía, eso y las implicaciones morales que hacer uso de tal don tenia.

Había elaborado todo un código ético para mí misma, pero hoy era ese día en el que me pasaría por las narices todo lo construido durante años, hoy sería mala, por una vez. Y así hice. No tarde demasiado en sentir a Charles dentro de mi cabeza, o más bien de la suya.

Cuando le lees el pensamiento a una persona, sientes como si te susurrara al oído y ves lo mismo que habría visto esa persona. Todas sus emociones y sensaciones físicas quedaban reflejas en tu propio cuerpo. En ciertas ocasiones llore, otras me enfade y había días en los que sentía en mis carnes la felicidad ajena. Pero nunca antes me había metido en una cabeza tan atormentada.

Mis manos comenzaron a temblar cuando sentí un pinchazo en la base de mi columna vertebral, como si alguien me hubiese… disparado. Luego todo era confuso. Ruido. Mucho ruido. Sentí la piel de debajo de las mangas de mi camisa erizarse, luego una serie de chirridos molestos que invadían mis oídos. Todo culmino con náuseas y dolores abdominales que nunca antes había sentido al usar mi telepatía. Es como si todo el sufrimiento emocional de Charles se concentrara en mi cuerpo.

Ahora sentía pinchazos en mi brazo derecho , pero las ganas de vomitar no cesaban. No se que aspecto tendría ahora pero lo único que si se es que Kaede me rodeo con sus brazos, Hank preguntaba incesantemente que me pasaba y Logan presenciaba un momento del que no me sentía orgullosa.

- Anne, tranquila, ya paso –los dedos cuidadosos de Kaede me acariciaban la mejilla mientras Hank apoyaba mi endeble cuerpo en el suyo- Anne tranquila, déjalo ir.

- La voz de mi hermana me arranco de la cabeza de Charles y me hizo recobrar el equilibrio- ¿Qué? ¿Qué he hecho? –pregunte, sintiendo las nauseas disminuir lentamente.

- Anne, te has retorcido y has chillado –murmuro Hank en mi oído antes de dejarme caer en la silla en la que el estaba antes- ¿Estas bien?

- Creo… creo que es el desayuno, que me ha sentado muy mal –mentí.

- Cuantas veces te he dicho que no comas esas porquerías –Kaede me seco el sudor frio de mi frente y mi cara con un pañuelo que llevaba en el bolsillo. Ella sabía lo que había hecho y me seguía el rollo maravillosamente- Tranquilos, ya esta bien, a veces le pasa.

- Si, tendría que dejar de comer eso –reí suavemente para quitarle hierro al asunto. No quiero que piensen que soy más rara de lo que ya pensaba que era.

- ¿Ha sido interesante? –la voz de Kaede me retumbo en la cabeza.

- Bastante. Ha sido horrible. Me duele el culo. –la mire a los ojos, y ella se rio en mi cara.

- Luego me lo cuentas, sobretodo lo del culo.

- No es lo que crees, tranquila.

Me levante de la silla para estirar las piernas y volver a calmar mi mente. Me eche el pelo, que ahora estaba todo sobre mis hombros, detrás de la espalda y estire mi cuerpo. Hank tenia el alivio en su cara, Kaede ya estaba sentada de nuevo con los codos apoyados en sus rodillas y su cara entre sus manos , observando a como Logan me miraba de reojo, estudiando mis movimientos como si de un animalito se tratase. Cada mutante es único, y supongo que eso le parecía interesante. Por hoy pasaba de meterme en mas cabezas, gracias.

Dedicándoles a los tres una mueca de agradecimiento por su actuación de antes, Salí de la estancia y me quede estudiando atentamente un cuadro que me había llamado la atención mientras Hank azotaba a Logan. Era un retrato de Juana de Arco, dibujado con trazos cuidadosos y colores vivos. Casi podía sentir la pasión de Juana en los ojos de la Juana pintada. El arte no era lo mío, pero un cuadro bonito siempre me parecía merecedor de atención.

Las voces provenientes del estudio comenzaron a discutir sobre las empresas emergentes y las posibles inversiones del mes. Luego pasaron a hablar de música y de grupos y cantantes nuevos que abarcaban todos los espacios de las emisoras americanas. Kaede, como no, aporto su punto de vista peculiar y un aire fresco y juvenil a la conversación. Todos los grupos que escuchaba mi melliza eran grupos de Rock'n'roll, lo que me encantaba. Tenía muy buen gusto, en todo caso me lo parecía a mi.

Cuando sacaron el tema de Pink Floyd su voz se alzó sobre las de los demás, su entusiasmo me golpeo en la cara hasta estando en la entrada. Mentalmente le habría dicho que se controlara, pero estaba demasiado cansada, supongo que hoy la dejo ser Kaede. Luego la oí mencionar mi pequeña obsesión con John Lennon y Paul McCarney y sentí la necesidad de matarla lentamente y poco a poco. GRACIAS HERMANITA.

Pasado un ratito me aburrí del cuadro busque con la vista otra cosa con la que distraerme y encontré otro cuadro más. Este era extraño, del cubismo, supongo. No entendía nada pero pensar en otra cosa que no sea en el punzante y agónico dolor de espalda que sufrí hace rato era suficiente.

No oi los pasos de Charles por lo tanto su voz suave y su acento me hicieron estremecerme cuando le sentí detrás mía, a un par de pasos de distancia y con una copa en la mano.

- Es de Leger –murmuro entre sorbos de algo que supuse que olía a coñac.

- Cubista, imagino –respondí, sin mirarle y con los ojos clavados en el cuadro, que personalmente me parecían cuatro trazos absurdos.

- Así es. ¿Sabes de arte?

- Que va, aunque mi hermana si –ahora si me gire hacia el y le ofrecí la mano- Me llamo Anne, Anne Lovett, encantada. –no se ni como hice que mi cara pareciera serena y amable cuando por dentro me estaba muriendo del miedo por si se había dado cuenta de que indague en su cabeza como la telepata cotilla que soy. Hay gente que si se da cuenta, y es muy embarazoso.

- Charles Xavier –me apretó la mano con la que tenía libre. No pude evitar mirarle a los ojos. Eran preciosos y no soportaba verlos llenos de dolor. Sentí mis mejillas tornarse de un color rosado. Dios si supiera que se lo que siente, que se lo de su lesión y que he podido sentir un poco de lo que él siente físicamente. Es débil, muy débil, pero a la vez fuerte, es una criatura fascinante. ¿Espera, pero que estoy pensando? Me mordí el labio porque se me aceleraban los latidos del corazón y pensaría que soy una rarita o pensaría manda a saber qué. Para no parecer más bicho aun, le devolví el apretó y libere mi mano, desvié la vista de sus ojos y rápidamente aleje la mano de la suya. Luego, la cubrí con mi otra mano y me la lleve al pecho. Le sonreí torpemente y me volví a girar a mirar el cuadro.

- No deberías estar tan nerviosa –su mano volvió a rozar mi cuerpo al posarla sobre mi hombro y al susurrarme aquello al oído me hizo estremecerme- No te voy a comer, ¿sabes?

- N-no se me da bien conocer gente nueva –musite, esforzándome en no sonar demasiado avergonzada.

- Adorable –rio y se alejó, para adentrarse en el estudio.

Le seguí, tímidamente y completamente roja. Kaede dibujo una mueca burlona al ver mi cara e intuyo que Charles ya se habría presentado. Su sonrisa burlona era casi un deleite para el profesor, quien sabía que lo había conseguido, me había hecho ruborizar. Por un momento hubo cierta complicidad entre mi hermana y Charles. Le dedique una mueca gruñona y ella no evito reírse por lo bajini, llevándose una mano a la boca para disimularlo.

- Os ayudare a encontrarla. –Hank, que estaba de espaldas a la escena, se giró de repente y Kaede y yo miramos a Charles- No por ninguno de tus… rollos del futuro… si no por ella. –dijo finalmente.

- De acuerdo. –dijo Logan poniéndose de pie, pues antes estaba apoyado en la mesa.

- Pero te advierto, no conoces a Erik –prosiguió Charles- Ese hombre es un monstruo, un asesino. ¿Crees que puedes convencer a Raven de que cambie? ¿Qué vuelva a casa? -dejo ver una mueca desafiante- Estupendo. ¿Pero de verdad crees que lograras que Erik cambie?

- Tu y Erik juntos me enviasteis aquí . –Juraría que Charles se sorprendió.

Y así decidieron poner en marcha un plan para liberar a Magneto.

Hank explico el que tenia de especial el pentágono. Sabíamos que era el edificio más seguro del mundo, pero ni idea de que no estaba hecho ni con una gotita de acero. Por lo visto se construyó durante la segunda guerra mundial, donde había escasez de este metal. Tabiques de hormigón armado y arena, ingenioso.

- Esta retenido cien pisos por debajo del edificio más seguro del planeta –añadió Charles.

- Esto es imposible –murmure para mi misma- ¿Tenéis recursos para entrar.. o algo?

- No, por desgracia no podemos hacerlo por nuestros medios.

- ¿Es verdad que mato al presidente? –pregunto Logan.

- Si, el… no hay otra explicación para el que la bala hiciese una curva. –respondió Hank, ajustándose las gafas que se le deslizaban por la nariz mientras miraba atentamente un plano del pentágono.

- Siempre se le dieron bien las pistolas. –Charles miro a Logan- ¿Seguro que quieres seguir con esto?

- Eh.. este es tu plan, no el mío.

- Bueno, yo podría,¿ inundar el lugar y que salgan todos de ahí? –Kaede se ofreció con muy buena voluntad. Ella quería tanto como yo participar en el ''rescate''.

- Oh, ni hablar. Vosotras os quedáis aquí. –gruño Logan- Ni de coña os vamos a sacar de la mansión.

- ¿Por qué? –Pregunte, con un tono de enfado y ofensa en mi voz- No somos unas inútiles.

- La última vez que intentasteis sacar a alguien retenido, Trask consiguió imágenes inéditas de vuestros poderes.

- ¿Qué habéis hecho? –Charles y Hank se quedaron embobados con la vista clavados en nosotras mientras que mi hermana y yo nos miramos a la vez y volvimos a fingir atención por el plano, para disimular las expresiones avergonzadas que se nos quedaron.

- Las dos maravillas de aquí –comenzó Logan- Sacaron de un laboratorio a seis mutantes secuestrados por Trask –suspiro e hizo una pausa- Pero tan torpemente que ahora… tienen material suficiente de ellas usando sus poderes como para quererlas como ratas de laboratorio.

- En nuestra defensa, diré que es muy difícil sacar seis personas teniendo cuidado con las cámaras –bufe, con voz seria.

- Atizaste como quince guardias con un bate de béisbol.

- Era un gran plan.

- No lo era.

- Funciono. –escupí, finalmente.

- Y por eso estamos aquí –dijo Kaede con tono suave para intentar aliviar la tensión.

- Macarras. –añadió Charles, lo que me hizo dirigirle una mueca de desaprobación y sacarle una risa a Hank.

- ¿Y desde entonces os persigue Trask? –nos preguntó el chico con gafas.

- No teníamos ni idea hasta que Logan nos visitó –respondió Kaede, con voz resignada y se miró el reloj que llevaba en la muñeca izquierda- Faltan un par de horas para que asalten nuestra casa y no se encuentren nada.

- Menos mal, entonces habéis venido con tiempo.

- Gracias, Logan –le mire y le dedique una dulce sonrisa, lo que hizo que me devolviera una, aunque torcida- Nos has salvado la vida.

- No me las des a mí, es el profesor quien sabía la hora del ataque. –dirigí mi mirada a Charles quien a su vez estaba encajando las cosas que soltaba Logan. Supongo que no es fácil oír hablar sobre ti mismo, en el futuro.

- Bueno, volvamos al plan –dijo Hank, ahora acercándose al plano del pentágono.- Meterse es fácil, lo difícil será sacar a Magneto sin que nos pillen.

- Conozco a alguien. –respondió Logan- Ahora será un chaval, se crio en las afueras de Washington –soltó una risa ahogada- Puede entrar en cualquier parte, pero no sé cómo vamos a encontrarle. –Al oír Washington, sentí un impulso de leerle el pensamiento a Logan para asegurarme de que estaba hablando de quien yo creía que estaba hablando. Kaede me miro con cara sorprendida de que alguien mencionase a aquel chico y en cuanto vi la imagen que Logan tenía en la cabeza, no había duda. Nadie más tenía un pelo de ese color. Kaede me pregunto telepáticamente si están hablando de Pietro y cuando estaba totalmente segura asentí físicamente, sin decir una palabra.

- Pietro Maximoff. –dije, firmemente.

- ¿Cómo? … ¿Cómo sabes que estaba pensando en el? –Creo que Logan se ha dado cuenta de lo que le acabo de hacer.

- Bueno, hemos vivido en Washigton, conocemos a unos cuantos mutantes … y el único que se pueda colar en un sitio así es Pietro. –explico Kaede, para sacarme de un apuro.

- ¿No sabréis su dirección por casualidad? –pregunto Hank.

- No, por desgracia no, hace diez años que no le vemos ni pisamos esa parte del país –respondí, con voz apagada por no ser de mucha ayuda.

- ¿Lo intentamos con Cerebro? –Hank clavo sus ojos en Charles, quien le devolvió la mirada y se negó, luego bajo la cabeza y se apartó de la mesa. Se alejó unos pasos y se pasó la mano por el pelo. Hank, esbozo una mueca decepcionada- Tenemos una guía de teléfono.

La tarde se estaba yendo poco a poco, mientras los tres hombres ultimaban todos los detalles del plan y Kaede y yo estábamos en un sofá del salón en el que estábamos los cinco. Mientras Kaede seguía su conversación y les daban consejos, a los que ellos hacían caso encantados y agradecidos, yo estaba mirando por la ventana, abrazando un cojín fuertemente mientras observaba la hora del crepúsculo. Decidieron salir a buscar a Pietro al amanecer, dado que necesitaban un coche de alquiler y era un poco difícil conseguirlo a estas horas, al menos que no sea una estafa.

El cielo anaranjado me recordaba a la noche en la que nos dieron la trágica noticia de la muerte de nuestros padres. Estábamos jugando a un juego de mesa en casa de Pietro, cuando su madre entro en su habitación con el horror en su rostro. Tardo unos instantes en tragar saliva y encontrar las palabras que buscaba. Cuando lo consiguió, solo recuerdo lagrimas que brotaban de mis ojos, la cara de sorpresa y tristeza de Pietro mientras abrazaba a Kaede que le empapaba la camiseta de lágrimas de cocodrilo.

Nuestra tía Peggy, la hermana menor de mama, tomo el cargo de nuestra custodia. Le debemos muchísimo a esa mujer, ella soporto el estallido de nuestras mutaciones. Nos comprendió y nos quiso sin importar el que seamos unas mutantes, nos educó para ser mujeres de provecho y nos ayudó a completar nuestros estudios. Es como una madre y la queremos muchísimo.

Pero somos mayores, y me prometí a mi misma tener en cuenta y llamarla cuando seamos libres de amenazas a nuestras vidas. Por un segundo confié en que Logan, Hank y Charles puedan acabar con esto en menos de una semana. No quería pasar más tiempo del necesario en este lugar perdido de la mano de Dios.

Aunque sea un precioso precioso lugar perdido de la mano de Dios.

- Charles –dije, atrayendo su atención- Te importa si… ¿si doy una vuelta por la casa para no perderme cuando estemos solas y eso? –intente no hacerlo sonar raro o penoso y el me negó con la cabeza lo que entendí que era que tenia su permiso. Es el dueño, después de todo. Mi hermana me miro y me dedico una mueca de cansancio. No iba a acompañarme, perfecto. Cuando se pierda se perdió, no la ire a buscar.

Agradecí con una sonrisa y salí del salón para adentrarme en un larguísimo pasillo, cuyas paredes estaban repletas de cuadros y viejas fotos de la familia. Me detuve en una, donde había un chico de unos siete años con una mujer de pelo claro. Me resulto curiosa porque ambos tenían una sonrisa fingida, rígida. Luego seguí mi camino hasta llegar a otro pasillo, pero este en un lado tenía ventanas, una sucesión de ventanas que lo iluminaban con la luz crepuscular, y que sobre las paredes decoradas con maderas hacían un juego curioso de colores achocolatados.

Sin darme cuenta y absorta en mis pensamientos, volví a la entrada, justo delante del estudio de Charles. Como era algo que había curioseado ya, decidí seguir en el piso de arriba, en el ala opuesta a la que están nuestras habitaciones, previamente asignadas.

Llegue al segundo piso y me dirigí por otro larguísimo e infinito pasillo, observando la exquisita decoración de la mansión. Alfombras en todas partes salvo en la cocina, que antes me mostro Hank y que estaría en la primera planta, mas cuadros y fotos, estatuillas y mesitas, lámparas y hasta un sofá en pleno pasillo. Estos ricos están mal de la cabeza.

Me detuve ante una gran puerta de una madera que parecía nogal.

Me trague demasiadas clases de Kaede pero retuve muy poco, asi que supuse que era nogal. Por alguna extraña razón, el que la puerta este un poco abierta me llamo la atención, y sin asomarme por el resquicio la abrí de par en par. Me sentí como una invasora pero la curiosidad me seducía y me atraía a entrar.

Era una extravagante habitación que supuse que era otro estudio. ¿Cuántos estudios…? Para que me sorprendo, malditos ricos.

Me acerque a una mesa de escritorio, brillante y limpia. Comparada con el resto de la casa me parecía un pedacito de paraíso. Estaba ordenada, no había ni un papel que no fuese en su sitio, ni un libro abierto, ni un bolígrafo desperdigado.

Para una obsesa de la limpieza hasta era como pornografía…

Lo cierto es que si había algo digno de mención. Un periódico cuidadosamente plegado y orientado hacia quien se sentara al otro lado de la mesa.

Me mordí el labio a modo de travesura, mire a la izquierda y derecha de reojo y lo tome, abriéndolo, no antes de ver de que fecha era.

- Quince de abril de 1912 –una voz a mi espalda me hizo sentir un escalofrió recorrer mi columna vertebral de arriba abajo- El hundimiento del Titanic. –comprobé lo que decía la voz y era verdad, ¿Qué haría el con un periódico tan antiguo? – Dicen que fue obra de un mutante… -rió entre dientes mientras le oía acercarse a mi. Cuando estaba a mi izquierda me arranco el noticiero de las manos y lo volvió a dejar en el escritorio- Ridículo, ¿no crees?

- No sería la primera vez que mencionan mutantes en la historia –añadí- Dicen que Nietzsche fue un telepata, por eso tenía… problemas con la cabeza –murmure mientras le miraba.

- Tu de eso sabes mucho, ¿no? –se sentó en la silla que iba a juego con el escritorio, al otro lado del mueble y mirándome a los ojos, con una mueca inquisitiva. Vale, le faltaba sacar el rastrillo para lincharme.

- Se que los telepatas tienen severos dolores de cabeza –afirme, intentando mantener una voz firme.

- Es de mala educación... -su voz era silenciosa y afilada como si buscase golpearme con palabras- ... meterse en la cabeza de los demás.

- ¿Disculpa? -intente sonar lo más firme posible. No podía leerme el pensamiento, no sabe si miento o no.

- Venga ya -rió, con una mueca sarcástica en el rostro- ¿Te crees que no me daría cuenta?

- Esperaba que no, la verdad.

- Es por gente como tu, porque los humanos nos tienen miedo. Es por … -oh, no lo iba a decir, lo pensaba pero no seria capaz de hacerlo- es por vuestra culpa, por que nos persiguen como a alimañas.

- ¿Que? -me esforcé en tragarme sus palabras pero no pude- ¿Perdona? -ahora se me escapo un gruñido- Es una forma de relacionarme con el mundo, es como ver u oir. Evolución. Llámalo como quieras. No lo puedo evitar.

- No tienes límites.

- Espera… ¿te puedes meter en mi cabeza? –murmure entre dientes- ¿Puedes saber cómo hago uso de mi habilidad? Tu… ¿tu sabes algo de mi, acaso? No. No tienes ni idea. No tienes derecho a hablar como si me conocieses de toda la vida, porque no sabes nada. Y ahora me dirás que tu no te metías en la cabeza de la gente, como si fueses diferente.

- Yo tengo... consideración con la privacidad de los demás.

- Si, claro, tu eres el telepata maravilloso capaz de callar todas esas voces -me cruce de brazos y le mire mal- No todos somos perfectos.

- Indisciplinada. Eres indisciplinada. -me gruño- No es cuestión de perfección, es cuestión de no meterte deliberadamente en una cabeza en especial. Y la última que tuviste que cotillear era la mía.

- Tenía que saber si puedo confiar en ti.

- NO VOMITANDO MI ALFOMBRA PORQUE NO ERES CAPAZ DE TRAGARTE MIS RECUERDOS.

- Es cierto, no he sido capaz de tragarme tus recuerdos... PERO TU DEJA DE HUIR. DEJA DE HUIR DE LO QUE ERES DEJA DE HUIR DE TI MISMO ESO NO TRAERA A NADIE DE VUELTA. ENFRENTATE A LAS VOCES. Y LLAMAME LO QUE QUIERAS PERO YO...YO NO LAS CALLO A BASE DE DROGAS, YO CONVIVO CON ELLAS. PORQUE ERES UN TELEPATA. JODETE. SUPERALO. USA TUS PODERES PARA ALGO QUE NO SEA TU CULO -y salí cerrando la puerta sonoramente, para poner la guinda al pastel y en busca de mi hermana. A medida que me iba alejando del estudio dejaba mi pose firme y me empezaban a temblar las piernas. Soy muy pacifica, nunca le grito así a la gente. O casi nunca, creo. Pero en todo caso, le solté cuatro verdades bien dichas como ostias.

Me aleje todo lo que me fue posible de Charles, las cosas que me dijo, me parecieron bastante duras para decírselas a alguien a quien apenas acabas de conocer, y más a alguien cuya situación entiendes perfectamente.

Aunque le haya leído el pensamiento, es decir, aunque haya indagado en su memoria conscientemente, el también es un telepata, debería entenderlo. Es nuestra forma de relacionarnos con el mundo al fin y al acabo. Otro sentido mas. Pero mas eficaz y contundente.

El tendría que ponerse en mi lugar, ¿Cómo voy a saber si puedo confiar en alguien si no veo su pasado y presente? ¿Si no veo a donde va y que quiere? Me molestaba que, alguien quien podría ser mi cómplice y que pudiésemos sobrellevar el aumento de la histeria colectiva juntos sea un cretino.

El profesor del que esta tan orgulloso Logan definitivamente no existe en esta línea temporal.

Volví al salón y me tire en el sofá sin decir nada.

Kaede estaba muy atenta hablando con Hank sobre su investigación. Por lo visto a Hank le apasiona también la música y pretende crear un reproductor que pueda ser más cómodo de llevar en el bolsillo. Se ganó el amor y respeto de Kaede solo con mencionar que podría llevarse más de su obsesión vital con ella. Le prometió que si consigue hacer algo interesante, le daría un prototipo a ella también a cambio de que le haga una demostración de sus poderes.

A Hank le interesaban las habilidades de otros mutantes. No como científico que es, si no que le hubiese gustado conocer más mutantes sin el destino del mundo en la cuerda floja. Conocer más… gente especial.

Charles volvió a la estancia y se sentó en un sillón que quedaba justo delante mía. Evite su mirada en todo momento, como si hiciese malabares. Miraba a Kaede, a Logan, a Hank, a las musarañas y hasta me dio por estudiar el caótico e hipnótico circular de las motas de polvo. Todos menos Charles.

No me dirigió ni una palabra, de vez en cuando preguntaba a Kaede que como se manifestaron sus poderes y solo porque Hank no dejaba de hacerle preguntas que ni ella sabía explicar o responder. Su respuesta era ''solo pasa, no le busco tres pies al gato''.

Fingí bostezar para largarme de esa reunión incomoda sin cenar ni sentir la necesidad de dar más explicaciones, les desee las buenas noches y subí a mi habitación, en silencio y acompañada por la luna que atravesaba el enorme rosetón que decoraba la escalera central, situada justo delante de la entrada. A mano derecha iría a parar al largo pasillo que desembocaría en otro en el que está situada mi habitación.

Al tocar el pomo de la puerta de mi pequeño refugio, sentí la voz de Kaede en mi cabeza, como si estuviera a mi lado.

_- Anne… baja a cenar, por favor._

_- No. No tengo hambre, Kaede._

_- Te lo pido por favor, no me dejes sola._

Bufe pero accedí a acompañarla durante la cena, así que solté un sonoro gruñido fastidiado y me fui a buscarla. Ella me sonrió, me paso la mano por el hombro y me arrastro hasta la cocina, de donde provenía un delicioso olor a pasta de sobre.

Sofoque a la médico que llevo dentro y no rechiste sobre lo malo que es eso para la salud. Agradecí la comida e intente no atragantarme con pedazos calientes como hierros recién expuestos al fuego.

Kaede comía encantada, era su favorita. Logan me miraba con una mueca divertida, sabía que estaba de malas pulgas y Hank comía callado, observándonos a los demás comensales.

Me alivio el no ver a Charles durante la cena, hasta me relaje y acompañe a Kaede con sus bromas que conseguían sacarle una que otra risita ahogada a Hank, quien intentaba mantener la compostura. Logan nos miraba como si fuésemos tontas, no abrió la boca y solo se limitaba a engullir como un pato. Menudo apetito tiene este hombre.

Cuando termine, ayude a Hank a lavar los platos y Kaede se quedó para dar por saco. Hank me lo agradeció amablemente, y cuando terminamos, me despedí de el y le desee buenas noches. Ahora si que tenía la intención de encerrarme en mi habitación y no salir hasta que se vayan a la mañana siguiente.

Kaede se quedó con ellos un rato más y me hizo prometer que le iba a contar todo cuando nos metamos las dos en nuestras respectivas camas.

Nuestras habitaciones estaban situadas paralelamente una de la otra. De hecho, eran decoradas de igual forma, solo que una estaba orientada hacia el jardín, la de Kaede y la mía daba a la entrada principal. Envidiaba a Kaede y mucho. Cada habitación tenía un baño personal, con una bañera, un lavabo y un retrete. Varias estanterías que nos venían de lujo colgaban del retrete y había una percha en la puerta para las toallas. Encima del lavabo había un precioso armarito blanco con un espejo que estaba vacío y que llenamos con nuestras cosas en cuanto tuvimos la oportunidad. La bañera no era demasiado grande, pero cabía perfectamente doblando las piernas. Maravilloso.

Había una cama un poco mas pequeña que una de matrimonio en medio de la habitación, un escritorio a la izquierda de la cama con su respectiva silla y un tocador a la derecha, con un gran espejo. A cada lado de la cama habían unas mesitas de noche en las cuales habían un despertador y una lamparita de lectura. En la pared que estaba en frente de la cama había un enorme armario empotrado, que olía a rancio y que no iba a meter mi ropa hasta dejarlo airearse.

Me tire en la cama y me quite los zapatos. Suspire profundamente y cerré los ojos, sin pensar demasiado en todo lo que ha pasado hoy.

Quien me hubiese dicho que me iban a pasar tantas cosas en menos de 24 horas.

Me quede dormida y solo la voz de Kaede (y un par de golpes de almohada en mi cara y bastante violentos, por cierto) me despertó. Ahora empezaría con su interrogatorio.


	3. Chapter 3

Kaede me despertó de forma bastante cariñosa. Impidiéndome respirar con una almohada y con mis uñas clavadas en su brazo e intentando darle patadas. El amor entre hermanas es mítico.

Lo lleva haciendo desde que es pequeña, y no piensa cambiar con los años. Me la imagino ya vieja pelleja intentando asesinarme de forma dulce y tierna.

Cuando me libere de ella y entre sus risas sonoras me levante de la cama y me restregué los ojos. Pude ver como mi eyeliner tiño mis dedos de negro. Ella me llamo panda y se sentó en el borde de la cama, cruzada de piernas y con una mirada inquisitiva.

- ¿Me lo vas a contar ya o no?

- Eres una bruta y una abusona –le bufe intentando limpiarme la cara de restregones de maquillaje – Cállate y atiende.

Obedeció con una sonrisa de niña pequeña.

Comencé a contarle como me metí en la cabeza de Charles y vi los últimos diez años de forma resumida y especialmente dolora. Le conté como conoció a ese tal Erik, como recluto un pequeño equipo de mutantes excepcionales que se dispersó, como perdió sus piernas y a su hermana…. Mejor dicho, como quien el ha considerado hermana le abandono en una playa, quien sabe dónde y herido, lisiado y postrado a una silla de ruedas para el resto de sus días. Como intento ayudar a otros como el, convirtiendo eso en su única motivación tras tanta mierda, como fracaso y como el único que no le dio la espalda durante una década era Hank.

El dolor que le causa el suero, es hasta comparable al dolor que sintió al recibir el disparo que acabó con las terminaciones nerviosas de su columna. Pero no es solo el sentir un disparo o el entumecimiento de sus miembros lo que le duele, son las terribles migrañas que siente cuando sus poderes vuelven. Por eso intenta huir de ellos. Pero no es el camino, su dolor le ha hecho débil y su propio ser lo sabe. Es muy poderoso pero ese poder necesita de control, y cuando no hay control tu habilidad, aquella que debería de ayudarte a seguir como individuo, de destruya poco a poco.

También vi su intento de recomponer su vida, de adentrarse en la vida nocturna, de encontrarle el gustillo a los vicios. Alcohol, sexo, hasta alguna que otra droga… así durante años. Hank consiguió alejarle de ese mundillo oscuro, pero no pudo evitar que Charles se convierta en un erizo, encerrado en si mismo y pinchando a quienes pretendan acercarse a el.

Pero Hank… Hank siempre estuvo ahí. Y es la única persona que no acaba escaldada por la bilis de Charles. No le culpo, es demasiado para un solo hombre, cuya vida no es que haya sido un camino de rosas, pero tampoco veo justo pagar con los demás tus desgracias.

Tampoco pude evitar ver que sigue sintiendo algo por esa tal Moira McTaggert. Lleva años intentando buscar una sustituta que se le compare. No la encontró. Tener que hacer olvidar a alguien donde estas mientras esperas a que aparezca por la puerta y abrace tu dolor debe de ser la guinda al pastel.

Trague saliva y vi la cara de pena de Kaede. Sentía lastima por el.

- No sientas lastima.

- No me leas el pensamiento.

- Enserio, no sientas lastima. –repetí- Es fuerte, solo que no se da cuenta de su fortaleza. Algún día lo hará, probablemente… si no no sería quien Logan cree que es.

Luego, le conté lo que sucedió entre nosotros en su estudio. Kaede puso mala cara al decirle las cosas que me soltó y le pareció injusto, igual que a mi. El que haya sufrido no es una justificación para ser cruel, pero tampoco he tenido razón al meterme yo en su cabeza. Digamos que es un empate.

Cuando por fin vio su curiosidad satisfecha, me dio un abrazo y se fue a dormir. Ni me moleste en ponerme el pijama, me volví a tumbar y me quede frita enseguida.

Ser telepata es problemático. No es solo escuchar voces permanentemente, eso se puede ignorar y queda como un murmullo de fondo, como un ventilador en pleno verano en una habitación silenciosa, si no que es un don que se ha de mantener a raya.

Como mencione antes, una mínima alteración emocional es un problema. Y hoy estaba bastante alterada, así que me volvió a suceder algo que me sucedía en época de exámenes. Mi mente comenzó a comportarse como un espejo, mi subconsciente dejaba de proyectar mis pensamientos y proyectaba los sueños ajenos. Es decir, soñaba lo que soñaba quien fuera que tuviese más cerca.

Hoy le toco a Kaede.

**Abrí los ojos de par en par e intente adaptarme a la intensa luz de aquel lugar. Cuando por fin conseguí distinguir las sombras y figuras, me encontré en una especie de pasillo de cristal. **

**Suelo, techo y paredes hechas totalmente de cristal. Al otro lado, había agua. Hasta habían unos peces y infinitud de algas, hasta donde me alcanzaban la vista.**

**Nunca había estado en un sitio tan maravilloso. Podía sentir que estaba en casa, porque estaba en el corazón de lo que yo estaba hecha, agua. **

**Me acerque corriendo a una de las paredes y pegue ambas manos al cristal, para observar asombrada como nadaban y disfrutaban todo tipo de peces tropicales y de todo tipo de colores.**

**Una sombra entre las demás me llamo la atención. Espera, era un … hombre.**

**Pietro.**

**Estaba al otro lado del cristal, con los peces, pero el no hace mas que chapotear y retorcerse… SE ESTA AHOGANDO.**

**¡PIETRO! –intente golpear el cristal con todas mis fuerzas, para intentar salvarle, para sacarle de ahí antes de que sea demasiado tarde.**

**A pesar de los fuertes golpes que le propinaba al cristal, ni se rayaba. Mis nudillos comenzaron a sangrar cuando me di cuenta de que había alguien más en la sala. Y estaba detrás mía.**

**No puedes huir de ello.**

**Mi hermana estaba de pie, con expresión ausente y hablando con voz casi robótica. ¿Qué hace Anne aquí?**

**No puedes esconderte.**

**Volví a mirar a Pietro, quien había dejado de moverse y me entro el pánico. Creía que iba a estallar en llorar al verle sin vida y pálido. Quería destrozar el cristal e ir a por el. Aporree una última vez el grueso muro transparente antes de sentir mis huesos hacerse añicos.**

**Inútil. Vive dentro de ti.**

Me desperté jadeando y falta de aire para oír la puerta de mi habitación abrirse de forma ruidosa. Vi la figura de Kaede acercándose a mi cama a toda prisa, y como seguía un poco grogui no me di cuenta de que estaba llorando hasta que me abrazo y me empapo el pijama de lágrimas de cocodrilo.

- Pietro está bien, tranquila.

- ¿Cómo sabes? –hasta que se dio cuenta de que he vuelto a soñar lo que ella- ¿Has intervenido?

- No… solo he sido una espectadora. –le acaricie el pelo suavemente, intentando ahogar sus sollozos en un abrazo cariñoso- Tranquila, es un sueño. Nada más que un sueño. Ve a dormir.

- Está bien –murmuro secándose las lágrimas- Que descanses –se levantó de mi cama y cerró la puerta, esta vez mas cuidadosamente.

- Suspire y volví a dormirme. Por suerte esta vez me concentre en un sueño propio.

A la mañana siguiente, me desperté temprano, mucho antes de lo que había planeado. Bostece, me estire y me levante de la cama. Me mire en el espejo del tocador para ver la horrible cara que traía.

Ojeras y legañas. Asqueroso. El pelo enredado desde las puntas hasta las raíces y una babilla colgando en el labio inferior. La imagen de la sofisticación.

Mientras me pasaba un precioso cepillo dorado por el pelo, intentando desenredar lo desenredable, pensé e intente encontrarle sentido al sueño de Kaede.

Primero, ese pasillo no tenía fin ni principio.

Segundo, agua. Era lógico que era un sueño sobre su mutación, no había que ser un genio.

Tercero, Pietro.

El tema de Pietro era obvio. Hoy aparte de ser el día en el que salvo la vida, es el día en el que mas recuerdos de Pietro le vinieron a la cabeza y de golpe, como dinamita.

Por alguna razón tiene miedo de que el idiota ese acabe mal, por eso ha soñado que se ahogaba.

¿Y si es que tiene miedo a que acabe haciéndole daño?

Kaede nunca ha hecho daño a nadie, a diferencia de mi, que voy provocando migrañas a diestro y siniestro cuando me pongo furiosa o estoy asustada de verdad.

No se podría decir que es la perfección en cuanto a control de sus poderes, porque a veces se le va de la mano y acaba haciéndose daño ella, pero aun así su contador de victimas que no sean ella misma está a cero, no entiendo porque le tendría miedo a su mutación.

El pasillo interminable… supongo que es su potencial. Ella sabe que puede hacer mas, pero no sabe cuánto es capaz de mejorar, ni es consciente del progreso que hizo desde que sus irises comenzaron a desteñir hasta el dia de hoy, que es capaz de congelar y hacer evaporar una piscina entera en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Lo que me pregunto yo, es… Suponiendo que el cambio de estado de la materia es rotura de enlaces intermoleculares de sustancias covalentes y que esa rotura o formación es debida a adición y sustracción de energía… ¿No será que Kaede controla esa energía, y no la sustancia en si? Eso no explicaría porque puede hacer levitar líquidos o hielo, ni a donde va ni de donde sale la energía… supongo que es algo digno de estudiar. Interesante.

Me sacudí la cabeza y me di un pequeño golpe en la mejilla para dejar de pensar como una empollona y concentrarme en parecer normal y calmada porque si salgo de esta habitación me encontrare con Charles si o si y tampoco me quiero recluir por su culpa.

Me cambie rápidamente y baje a la cocina a por algo de desayunar.

Para mi sorpresa, Kaede estaba ya despierta, arreglada y en un animada charla con Logan. Parece que lleve ahí un buen rato, pues había casi total complicidad entre ambos. Ella le contaba cosas sobre Pietro y su infancia, a lo que el intentaba no descojonarse, porque al parecer, conoce al Pietro adulto, y es igual o peor de lo que nosotras le recordamos.

Ver a Pietro de adulto me hizo querer indagar más en los recuerdos de Logan.

También había una niña y un niño. Ella, de pelo azul oscuro y grandes ojos verdes, una sonrisa encantadora y muy tranquila, casi como si fuese una estatua, sumergida en el profundo mundo de las aventuras literarias. El, un niño con hoyuelos, miraba a quien era Logan de aquel recuerdo con interés, como si entendiese lo que su padre hablaba con nuestro nuevo amigo.

Como estaba sentada al lado de Kaede y ambos habían dejado de hablar por la expresión vacía y sin vida que había puesto (la que pongo siempre que echó un vistazo en los recuerdos de la gente) , mi hermana me propino un violento codazo que me hizo salir a la fuerza de la cabeza de Logan, quien me seguía mirando, extrañado.

Me rasque el brazo tras el golpe y aguante la risa ahogada de Kaede ante mi expresión de mosqueo cuando Charles entro en la cocina, sin mirar a nadie y metiendo la cabeza dentro de la nevera.

Me quede callada y deje de maldecir a Kaede, quien saludo amablemente a Charles y quien fue saludada con la misma amabilidad y simpatía. Mire a Logan, este levanto las cejas y volvi a mirar a Charles, quien se servía una taza de café recién hecho de la cafetera y en la que acabo vertiendo el líquido de un pequeño recipiente de plástico blanco, lo que supuse que era crema.

Antes de salir de la enorme cocina, se paró en seco y murmuro algo de tal forma que pude oírlo.

- Anne, sígueme, hazme el favor –dijo, lo que casi me molesto, pero le hice caso, mire a Logan y Kaede y sin decir ni una palabra seguí a Charles, que caminaba tomándose el café que dejaba un olor hipnótico por todo el pasillo que conducía desde la cocina hasta el interior de la mansión.

Se detuvo ante una gran puerta muy similar a la mayoría de las que daban paso a lujosas habitaciones y que abundaban en casi todos los pasillos de la enorme casa y la abrió. Entrecerré los ojos pues una luz intensa y molesta se escapó por la puerta. Charles me invito a entrar y yo seguí sus pasos sin levantar la vista del suelo hasta que por fin mire la estancia en la que me había traído y abrí los ojos de par en par, como platos y casi pude sentir lágrimas de emoción en uno de ellos.

Era una enorme biblioteca. Las paredes estaban llenas de libros, pues eran estanterías en las que no cabían ni un alfiler. Había un enorme ventanal decorado con vidrieras de todos los colores, una pared que tenía hasta una chimenea y delante cuya habían muebles que parecían la mar de cómodos. Una mesita donde había un tablero de ajedrez, dos sofás y unos seis u ocho sillones. Charles se deleitaba con la cara de felicidad pura que había puesto nada más ver tanta maravilla junta.

No había estado nunca en un lugar así. No es por la cantidad de libros, es por el aire que se inspiraba en esa habitación. Era distinto, me traía felices recuerdos de mis raíces, de mis padres y como me enseñaron a amar la ciencia, de mis primeros años de universidad, de mi profesora favorita que me introdujo a la belleza de la biología. Tantas cosas en una sola habitación.

- Tu hermana, dijo que eras un poco rata de laboratorio –comenzó y deje de mirar alrededor para posar mi vista en sus ojos azules.

- Mi hermana llama rata de laboratorio a todos los que lleven una bata –le explique, suspirando profundamente.

- Kaede tuvo la consideración de responderme a varias preguntas sobre ti.

- ¿Ah sí? –levante las cejas, a modo de sorpresa- ¿Cómo qué?

- Como darme una idea para poder disculparme por lo que te dije ayer.

- Tranquilo, no importa… -no pude finalizar la frase porque me vi interrumpida.

- No me hacen falta mis poderes para saber que te he herido los sentimientos de alguna forma, y lo siento de veras. –poso una de sus manos sobre mi hombro y aparto un mechón de pelo que lo cubría - No te metas en mi cabeza, es un lugar oscuro y lleno de resentimiento. Eres demasiado… frágil, como para tener que soportar eso.

- ¿Me estas llamando débil? –mi voz sonó desafiante.

- Te estoy llamando pura. No deberías mancillar tu precioso don con alguien como yo –ahora me sonrió torpemente y salió de la hermosa biblioteca sin decir nada más.

No me lo puedo creer, este tío ha conseguido hacerme enfadar dos veces en menos de veinticuatro horas, vale que no sea una telepata ejemplar y que de hecho no me gusta ser una telepata, pero de ahí a que me llame débil... no sabe de lo que soy capaz. No tiene derecho a opinar sobre mí. Odio que la gente me empiece a juzgar sin conocerme.

Y me pregunto que estaría haciendo Kaede, como maneja ella sus emociones

Kaede POV

Hacía rato que llevaba apoyada en la ventana de mi habitación observando los alrededores. No podía parar de pensar en la pesadilla que tuve. _¿Podría hacerse realidad todo aquello?_. Sacudí la cabeza para sacarme aquella horrible idea de la cabeza. _No poder salvar a alguien. _

- Jamás le haría daño a nadie... Pero, ¿Y si me vuelvo loca o algo?.

Suspiré y me aparté de la ventana. Salí de la habitación en busca de Anne, que debería estar hablando con Charles. Entonces me la encontré por los pasillos.

Caminaba muy decidida, con los puños apretados y desprendía algo así como un aura oscura en llamas. Se paró en seco delante de mí.

- Kaede. - Me agarró de los hombros con fuerza. Levantó la vista y me miró a los ojos. - No quiero volver a ver a ese tío. ¿¡Qué se habrá creído!?

- Anne, tranquilizante. ¿Qué te ha dicho? Se suponía que iba a pedirte disculpas. - Dije agarrándole las manos para que no me clavara las uñas.

- Dijo que no me metiera más en su cabeza, que soy "demasiado frágil" - Dijo con retintín. - Y luego quiso arreglarlo diciendo que era demasiado pura. ¡Cuando en realidad me llamó débil en toda la cara! - Me zarandeó.

- No creo que eso sea...

- Cree que soy débil porque me afectó lo había en su cabeza. - Me soltó los hombros. - ¿Crees sinceramente que soy débil?

- No eres débil Anne, Charles no se refería a eso.

Me miró confusa. Suspiré.

- He estado hablando con él. Es un buen tío. Y tan sólo quería pedirte disculpas y decirte que no deberías meterte en su cabeza, no porque seas débil, si no porque no tienes porqué soportar todo lo que él ha pasado.

- ¿Eso te lo ha dicho él? - Dijo casi perpleja.

Se quedó callada, estaba rebuscando en mi mente. Se tapó la mano con la boca.

- Mierda, la he cagado.

Asentí encogida de hombros.

- Ahora te toca pedirle disculpas a él antes de que se vaya a buscar al tío ese. - Metí las manos en los bolsillos y suspiré. - ¿Sabes? Creo que sois tal para cual.

- ¿Q-Qué? - Se ruborizó y me pegó fuerte en el brazo.

Me reí. Le posé la mano sobre la cabeza y le broté el pelo.

- Pídele disculpas, estará en su despacho. Yo bajaré para despedir a los demás. ¡Te veo abajo!

Me escabullí de su mirada fulminante y bajé las escaleras. Me encantaba esta maldita mansión, a pesar de todo el polvo y objetos amarillentos por el tiempo, era encantadora. De madera oscura barnizada... Flores secas, lámparas de cristal... ¡Me encanta!

Logan y Hank estaban en la puerta vestidos cómo de turistas, menos Logan, que iba un poco más normal.

- Veo que de vestuario... No vais nada mal. - Les sonreí.

- Fingiremos ser turistas, y aprovecharemos para entrar en las instalaciones. - Me explicó Hank metiendo un artilugio extraño en su bolsillo.

- ¿Qué es eso? - Preguntó Logan.

- Es para interferir en la emisión de las cámaras de seguridad. - Asintió seguro.

Logan y yo lo miramos extrañado. _¿Cómo puede este chico tener inventos tan curiosos?_. Arqueé una ceja y le sonreí.

- Mola. - Dije. - Seguro que os sale bien, me encantaría ir. Tener la oportunidad de entrar en el pentágono... Wow, tiene que ser una oportunidad única.

- No presiones, Kaede. Ya te he dicho que nos vas a venir. Tú y tu hermana os quedáis aquí, sin liarla. ¿De acuerdo?

- Sí, sí. Yo sólo lo comentaba... ¿Y Pietro también va? -Dije en un tono neutral.

- ¿Pietro? - Preguntó Hank.

- Quicksilver. - Aclaré metiendo las manos en los bolsillos.

- Si conseguimos que venga con nosotros, vendrá. - Dijo Logan, a lo que Hank asintió.

_Me pregunto si Logan sabrá salgo sobre mi futuro. Y si estaría con Pietro. _Me sonrojé.

- Seguro que va, ¿Quien rechazaría una oportunidad de ir al pentágono? - Dije con cierta emoción.

- Espero que el no. - Se rió Hank.

Me giré para observar cómo Charles bajaba la escalera con cierta prisa, y Anne iba detrás a unos metros de él. _¿Todo bien?_ - Le pregunté en su mente. _Tenías razón, ya le he pedido disculpas. Así que todo bien. _Le sonreí.

- Bueno, ya estamos todos. - Dijo satisfecho. - El coche nos está esperando fuera, rumbo a California.

Abrió la puerta y salió, no sin antes dirigir una mirada furtiva a Anne. La miré a ella y luego a Logan buscando un poco de apoyo.

- Bueno, no destrocéis más la mansión de lo que ya está.

- Oh tranquilo - Se rió Anne - Eso es físicamente imposible, lo único que vamos a hacer es limpiar un poco. Aquí hay polvo desde hace décadas.

- Y que lo digas, tengo miedo de ir al trastero también. Si es que esta mansión tiene de eso. - Dije. - Pero tranquilo, si nos ataca el monstruo del polvo y las pelusas mugrientas lo congelaré para poder ponerlo en medio de la mesa cuando cenemos.

Logan me dedicó una leve sonrisa.

- Nos vemos. - Se limitó a decir antes de salir.

- No toquéis mucho el despacho de Charles... No le gusta que le revuelvan sus cosas ¿De acuerdo? - Nos aconsejó en tono amable Hank.

- De acuerdo. - Dijimos Anne y yo al unísono. Cómplices.

Cerraron la puerta, nos miramos y escuchamos cómo el ruido del motor del coche se alejaba. Sonreíamos.

- ¿Qué vamos a limpiar primero? - Pregunté.

- El despacho de Charles. - Me contestó con una enorme sonrisa.

Nos reímos perversamente y salimos corriendo hasta su despacho. Nos pasamos la mañana limpiando exclusivamente su despacho, así que al medio día desistimos y nos ocupamos del resto de la casa. En mi vida había visto tal cantidad de mierda, por decirlo pronto y mal. Anne comenzó por los pisos de arriba, mientras que a mí me tocó la parte de abajo.

Por mucho que intentaba no pensar en Pietro, me era imposible. _¿Cómo alguien que no veo desde hace 10 años sigue influyendo en mí vida?. Le hecho tanto de menos... ¿Podré verle hoy? A lo mejor después de lo del pentágono se queda en la mansión. ¿Qué le digo?._

- ¡Hola Pietro! ¡Te he echado mucho de menos! - Susurré con voz adorable mientras limpiaba un tomo de libros. - Quiero decir, - Me aclaré la voz y me crucé de brazos. - cuanto tiempo.

_Sí, algo así estaría bien. O mejor..._

- ¡Vaya! ¡As crecido, enano! No no no... ya no somos niños. La última vez que lo vi éramos adolescentes. Espero que no te hayas pasado todos estos años sin hacer nada ¿Eh?.

_Uf, eso tampoco. A lo mejor le molesta el tema. ¿Qué le puedo decir? _

- Hola Pietro. - Dije.

Me acerqué a la ventana y comencé a limpiar los cristales, opacos por la suciedad.

- Hacía mucho que no nos veíamos... - Eché más espray limpiador en el trapo - Veo que no te han cambiado los ojos de color... ¿O sí? Nah, no importa. Te queda bien.

Limpié el marco de la ventana.

- ¿Sabes? Cuando éramos más pequeños, me gustabas mucho. Pero ya no, lo he superado. Podemos ser buenos amigos, a no ser que tú sientas algo... Entonces sentiré decirte que...

- Que te sigo queriendo. - Dijo la voz de Anne a mis espaldas.

Grité tirando el limpiador y el trapo por los aires y le miré jadeando con la mano en el pecho.

-¡Anne! - Le grité acusándole del infarto que me iba a dar. - ¿Me estabas escuchando?

- En mi cabeza también - Se rió y me estalló la calla en un color rojizo.

- Perdona Anne... Es que... -Negué con la cabeza mientras recogía lo que había tirado. - estoy preocupada.

- Lo sé.

Intenté mostrarme tranquila, lo importante era mantener la calma. _Tranquila, tú puedes._

- No te fuerces Kaede, es normal ponerse nerviosa... Lo mejor será que te desahogues. Venga, yo te escucho.

- Pues, - Solté en un suspiro - no sé. Pensé que lo había olvidado. Que todo quedaría cómo un bonito recuerdo. Y sin embargo, ha vuelto a mi vida. Ni siquiera me acuerdo de cómo estábamos cuando nos fuimos hace 10 años. Me preocupa...

- ¿El qué te preocupa?

- Que no sienta lo mismo que yo siento. - Murmuré. - Y además esa horrible pesadilla, ¿Crees que yo podría...?

- KAEDE. - Dijo con los párpados por la mitad. - A veces eres estúpida.

- ¡Y tú una borde y nadie te lo dice! - Le sonreí - Esto es serio.

- Sé que nunca le harías daño a nadie. Confía en ti. Tú sólo... no te preocupes por él. No dejaré que la cagues, así que no te preocupes más. Pietro siempre ha sido poco avispado para darse cuenta de tus sentimientos hacía de él, así que no sospechará nada.

- Sí, no se daba cuenta de nada - Dije entre risas - ¿Te acuerdas cuando era nuestra graduación y me tiré cómo... 4 horas antes del evento arreglándome para él y cuando llegué a su casa estaba tirado el sofá?

- Me acuerdo. Mmmm... - Se quedó pensativa - Tienes que ver algo.

_Todo el mundo iba a ir muy arreglado. Con corbata, traje de chaqueta... incluso algunos con pajarita. ¿Qué me pongo yo? ¿Qué vestido llevará Kaede? Sinceramente no me la imagino en vestido... pero estará preciosa. _

_- ¡Mamá! ¿Has visto mi corbata azul? _

_- ¡Tú nunca has tenido una corbata azul! ¡Mira en el desván, en el cajón ese!_

_En un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya tenía una corbata azul en la mano. Me la coloqué por el cuello. _

_- Hasta parezco alguien mayor. - Me admiré_

_Me eché el pelo para atrás. Kaede a veces me echa el pelo para atrás, será porqué le gusta más así. Maldita sea, tengo que estar a la altura. Volví a probarme todos los trajes de chaqueta que encontré por la casa; negro, azul marino, gris... Pero el que más me gustaba era el negro. ¿Le gustará a ella el negro? _

_Ay dios mío, ¿Y qué se supone que hablaremos en el camino de ida? ¿Y en el de vuelta? Es posible que no nos veamos más... Quiero decírselo antes de que se vaya. No puede irse sin saberlo, de ninguna manera. _

_En el baño me observé la cara, probé a echarme el pelo para atrás, y me lo peiné con agua. Sonreí. Sí, es exactamente como ella me lo pone, y a la primera. ¡Soy la hostia! _

_Apenas habían pasado 3 horas y aún seguía decidiendo qué zapatos ponerme. ¡Y la música! Nos gustan los mismos grupos, pero tengo que asegurarme de que suenen sus canciones favoritas, y la que sea más su favorita tiene que sonar justo antes de que se baje del coche. Sí, sería un momento genial. _

_- ¡PIETRO, KAEDE HA LLEGADO! - Gritó mi madre desde el sótano. _

_- Oh no. _

_Cundió el pánico. Me quité la ropa y me puse cualquier porquería, hice uso de mi mutación para no perder ni un segundo. Pasé por lado de mi madre y de Kaede, le sonreía a mi madre. Llevaba un vestido en un tono turquesa ajustado hasta la cintura, con unos tacones negros con un lazo y un pasador en el pelo. Tenía las pestañas y los ojos blancos remarcados en azul clarito. Quise pararme unos segundo más para admirar lo guapa que estaba, pero bajé hasta el sótano y me tiré en el sofá con un cómic en las manos._

_- ¡Estoy en el sótano! - Le respondí. _

_Escuché cómo los tacones se Kaede resonaron con cada escalón que bajaba. Me incorporé del sillón sin darle a importancia y la observé. Ahora era ella quién iba a cámara lenta y con una adorable sonrisa. _

_- ¡Hey! - Me saludó un poco tímida - Qué raro que estés aquí abajo... _

_- Sí, es donde suelo estar - Me froté la nariz y me levanté. Me observó de arriba a abajo. _

_- Ojalá yo también pudiera ir a la graduación cómo tu, todavía estamos a tiempo. - Dijo mordiéndose el labio con ilusión. _

_- Sabes que podríamos hacerlo y quedaríamos cómo los más guays. Pero, tu tía, mi madre y sobretodo Anne, nos matarían. - Me reí. _

_- Es cierto - Hizo el gesto de meter las manos en los bolsillos pero su vestido no tenía. - Joder, no me gustan los vestidos. Si te soy sincera, me siento muy insegura. Parece que se me va a subir y se me va a ver todo..._

_- Eso alegraría la cara del señor Mitters. - Se rió. _

_- ¡Eres lo peor! - Me golpeó el brazo - Bueno, ya casi es la hora. _

_- Dame menos de un segundo. _

_Asintió con una sonrisa. Hice uso de mi mutación y salí corriendo hacía mi habitación. Me puse el traje el nuevo y me colgué la corbata del cuello. Entré en el cuarto de baño y me volví a peinar cómo antes. Cogí aire y lo solté despacio. _

_- Hoy es un gran día. _

_Bajé corriendo hasta el sótano y me quedé al pie de la escalera observando cómo Kaede ojeaba mi cómic entre risas. No puedo esperar, tengo que decírselo. _

_Aclaré la voz. Kaede alzó la mirada y dejó el cómic a un lado lentamente. Apartó la mirada sonrojada._

_- V-Vaya... Quién me lo iba a decir... _

_Se levantó a trompicones y se dirigió hacia mí. Me miró a los ojos y me cortó la respiración. _

_- Estás muy guapa, Kaede. _

_Ahora fue a ella a quién se lo entrecortó la respiración. Me agarró la corbata y me la empezó a comer. _

_- No siempre voy a estar a su lado para atarte la corbata, señor Maximoff. _

_- Con su permiso, señorita Lovett, me gustaría que siempre lo estuviera. _

_Se rió. Pero yo lo decía totalmente en serio. Me entró una risa floja por las cosquillas que me hacía al rozarme el pecho para atarme la corbata. La ajusto y la admiró satisfecha mientras la metía por dentro de la chaqueta que posteriormente abrochó._

_- Perfecto. - Sonrió - En marcha. _

_- En marcha. _

_Le ofrecí mi brazo para que se agarrara. Normalmente nos iríamos pegando por el camino, pero hoy era diferente. Hoy dábamos un paso adelante, nos graduábamos. Y ya éramos mayores. Subimos los escalones despacio, demasiado despacio._

_- Lo siento, es que estos tacones son muy incómodos. ¿Quieres cambiarme los zapatos? - Me ofreció con una sonrisa oculta._

_- ¡Ni de coña! _

_La cogí en brazos en un gesto rápido y utilicé mi mutación para correr hasta el coche. La bajé justo en la puerta del coche. Se arregló el pelo._

_- Menos mal que estoy acostumbrada, si no, te habría matado. _

_- Lo sé - Me reí mientras le abría la puerta._

_- No me mires el culo cuando entre, seguro que se me ven las bragas. No encontraba ninguna bonitas, así llevo una con conejitos de Anne. _

_- Qué sexy. _

_Cerré la puerta riéndome. Cómo es posible que siempre me saque una sonrisa. Cuando estoy con ella, es cuando más me río. Cuando estoy más feliz. Me metí en el coche y encendí la radio. _

_- ¡Oh! ¡Heart of glass! ¡De Blondie! - Dijo Kaede dándome golpecitos en la pierna mientras arrancaba el motor. _

_- Es mi coche sólo se escucha buena música._

_- De eso no hay duda. _

_En el trayecto disfruté de oirla cantar y de contarme alguna que otra cosa de Anne. Cuando por fin llegamos, aparcamos y salimos del coche. La última canción que sonó en el trayecto fue Deam on de Aereosmith. _

_Se agarró de mi brazo para poder caminar mejor. Esta vez no podría hacer uso de mi mutación, tendríamos que ser personas normales. Entonces Kaede se paró en seco. _

_- Oh no. - Dijo descompuesta._

_- ¿Qué ocurre, has visto a Lindsey y Tom besándonse? - Dije poniéndome enfrente suya. _

_-¿Qué? ¡No! -Dijo frustrada - Mis lentillas. Pietro, mis lentillas._

_Le miré los ojos, tenía el iris de color blanco. _

_- No las llevo. Mierda - Se desesperó.- Tenemos que volver, ya, ahora. Por favor Pietro, llévame. No puedo ir por ahí con los ojos blancos. _

_- Kaede - Le agarré de los hombros con suavidad - Tranquila. Estás preciosa con esos ojos, nadie te va a decir nada, confía en mí. Es el último día que vas a venir aquí, no pasa nada. _

_Me miró a los ojos y suspiró. _

_- ¿Se nota mucho? Ya tengo bastante con el pelo... _

_- No se nota nada. Vamos. _

_Volvió a agarrarse de mi brazo, esta vez con más fuerza. Notaba su respiración agitada. Tiene que ser muy duro tener tantos cambios físicos. Seguimos caminando en silencio hasta que llegamos a la entrada donde había mucha más gente. _

_- Gracias Pietro... - Murmuró._

_Le pegué un pellizco flojito en la mejilla y nos sonreímos. _

_- ¡Parejita! - Gritó la voz de Anne por encima de las demás. Se hizo paso entre la multitud y se acercó a nosotros. - ¡Habéis llegado muy lento, ehhhh! -Dijo para picarme. _

_- Si, todavía los coches no vuelan. Pero molaría, ¿verdad? _

_- Y qué lo digas. - Dijo Kaede. - Por cierto, Daniel. Más te vale tratar bien esta noche a mi hermana, te recuerdo que me llamaste rarita. Y por tanto, no os daré mi bendición ¿Lo pillas? _

_- Bueno, eso lo dije de broma. - Dijo riéndose nervioso. _

_- No hace ni puta gracia. - Me quedé serio mirándolo._

_- Chicos... - Murmuró Anne. _

_Kaede y yo nos miramos y nos empezamos a partir el culo. _

_-¡Te lo has creído! - Nos reímos - ¡Pringado!_

_Ahora era él el que se partía el culo, puede que por puro alivio. Pasó la noche, mientras los delegados de las diversas clases daban un discurso conmovedor sobre el compañerismo y los bien que nos lo habíamos pasado durante el curso todos en pura felicidad._

_- Tanta hipocresía me aburre. - Me susurró Kaede. _

_- Lo mismo digo, ¿Cuándo va a acabar esta mierda? _

_- Anne - Susurró Kaede a la fila de adelante - Haz que se desmaye alguien para hacerlo más interesante._

_- Créeme, aunque me muera por hacerlo, no es ético. _

_Nos volvimos a echar en el respaldo del asiento y suspiramos a la vez. La chica que estaba leyendo el discurso al fin acabó. Era hora de entregar los diplomas, así que el director se dirigió al atril y comenzó a decir nombres. _

_De los primeros salieron Daniel Brethmon, junto a Anne. Aplaudimos hasta el punto que nos dolían las manos y Kaede no dejó de gritarle. Tras muchos nombres más, nos tocó a mí y a Kaede. La agarré de la mano y subimos por las escaleras, cada uno recogimos nuestro diploma y miramos a la cámara._

_- Lo conseguimos - Le dije._

_- Lo conseguimos - Me agarró de la mano._

_Sonreí a la cámara y nos bajamos del escenario. _

_La noche discurrió deprisa, y sin darme cuenta, Kaede y yo estábamos bailando en la pista entre las luces de colores. Ella no paraba de mirarme mientras bailaba y se reía._

_- ¡No te rías de mí! ¿Acaso tú sabes bailar? _

_- ¡Claro que sé! - Me agarró de las manos - Mira, Lindsey no para de mirarnos y reírse, ¿Por qué no le hacemos un baile especial?_

_- Eso ni dudarlo. _

_Nos pusimos enfrente de ella, que nos miraba con cara de asco. Kaede empezó ha hacerle muecas mientras movía los brazos cómo si estuvieran muertos y daba pequeños saltitos. Yo giraba sobre mi mismo mientra me agachaba y me levantaba moviendo la cabeza._

_- Mira son el grupo de los raritos. - Dijo Tom agarrando de la cintura de Lindsey. _

_- Mira son el grupo de los gilipollas. _

_Nos reímos a la vez y nos fuimos de ahí en busca de Anne para reírnos más. No necesitaba nada más. Kaede era tan importante para mí que el mero hecho de estar a su lado me hacía plenamente feliz. Aunque fuera haciendo tonterías. _

- Pietro... - Susurré. -Todo eso... ¿Pasó? A penas lo recordaba con tanta nitidez.

- Son los recuerdos de Pietro en aquel entonces. - Dijo Anne.

- Se estuvo arreglando antes de que yo fuera... y preparó música. Se colocó el pelo cómo a mí me gustaba... - Murmuré sonrojada estremeciéndome. - Éste Pietro... casi me había olvidado.

- Para eso estoy aquí, Kaede. No debes olvidar lo que de verdad de importa.

La abracé con todas mis fuerzas.

- Dime... ¿Crees que podrás enseñarme cualquier recuerdo de Pietro en la ducha? - Le susurré.

- ¡KAEDE! - Me apartó.

Me reí con ganas. Me sentía mucho mejor.

Pasamos el resto del día limpiando la casa, al siguiente, el jardín, y al otro la fachada. En aquella mansión parecía que nunca iba a acabarse la mierda para limpiar. Y aún peor, parecía que los demás nunca iban a volver. Hasta la tarde del tercer día, que un grito ahogado en la puerta de quien parecía ser Charles nos hizo despegarnos del sofá, de los libros y de la música.


	4. Chapter 4

Nada más escuchar el grito ahogado de Charles proveniente de la entrada mire a Kaede y ella asintió. Llegamos a donde estaban los tres hombres recién llegados de Paris y vimos a Charles perder el equilibrio y caer al suelo, apoyándose en ambas manos para evitar darse con la cabeza contra el duro escalón que separaba lo que sería la entrada propiamente dicha de la puerta.

- ¿Qué pasa? –Vimos a Logan avanzar a toda prisa hacia donde estaba Charles y mirarle con preocupación. Hank se abalanzaba sobre el para intentar ayudarle a levantarse, sin éxito. Sus piernas le fallaban y no podía hacer nada contra ello.

- Venga, siéntate… -le dijo, cuando le apoyo por fin contra la primera pared que vio. Charles se llevaba una mano temblorosa a la sien y su rostro cambiaba a una expresión como las que yo solía poner al leerle la mente a la gente, pero más confusa y sus ojos se movían con gran violencia. Como si intentase mirar a un millón de almas invisibles a las que les lee el pensamiento. Nunca había visto algo así.

- Necesita el tratamiento. –finalmente Hank nos miró a Kaede y a mí, quienes estábamos bastante flipadas y también preocupadas a la vez y salió corriendo al piso de arriba. En esta mansión estoy viendo cosas que nunca pensé ver en seis años de carrera.

- Puedo oírlas… -chillo Charles, mientras empezaba a jadear muy frecuentemente, tomando todo el oxígeno que puede.

- Eh..eh..Contrólate –murmuro Logan mientras se agachaba y se acercaba a el.

Se me encogió el estómago al ver a Charles en el suelo, llevándose las manos a la cabeza y con los ojos turbios y enrojecidos.

Había vuelto a perder sus piernas, pero esta vez porque el suero dejo de hacerle efecto.

Pero eso no era todo. También habían vuelto sus poderes, con una fuerza tan abrumadora que hasta a mí me dolía la cabeza, solo de verle.

Gemía, se quejaba de todas las voces que le atormentaban. Verdaderamente es el telepata más poderoso con el que me he cruzado en toda mi vida.

Por mucho que me había dicho que no me metiese en su cabeza, no podía evitar verme golpeada por parte de sus pensamientos y las voces, aparte de tener que lidiar con las de las personas que me rodeaban normalmente, y era molesto. Kaede miraba como apretaba los ojos y me mordía los labios, tragaba saliva.

Logan no parecía darse cuenta de que Charles volvía a tener sus poderes, porque le mentida como un bellaco, lo que le arranco una sonrisa burlona al telepata.

- Esto aún no ha acabado.

Charles clavo sus ojos en los de Logan y murmuro algo entre respiraciones agitadas.

- No lo crees enserio. –Logan se quedó perplejo, no se esperaba tal intrusión en su mente, y menos con todas las ''voces''.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

- Cuando estas se van –Charles poso una mano sobre sus entumecidas piernas y luego se llevó dos dedos de la misma a la sien, no pudo evitar acompañar el gesto con una mueca de dolor- Los poderes vuelven. – Vuelven esas voces –apretó los ojos fuertemente e intento taparse los oídos con ambas manos, como si sirviese de algo.

Logan camino unos pasos hacia donde estábamos nosotras y le puso la mano en el hombro a Kaede, y se dio media vuelta para volver a mirar a Charles. Suspiro profundamente intentando tragarse esta situación tan extraña y se esforzó en tranquilizar al hombre.

- Oye, aun sigo aquí. –dijo, con voz indecisa. Ni el mismo sabía que estaba diciendo. Esto no es lo suyo – Asi que no hemos acabado. –Charles se quitó la cazadora, desabotono la muñeca de la camisa y se la remango, para preparar alguna vena para inyectarse el medicamento milagroso. Mala idea, Logan necesita de sus poderes, Raven le necesita. Y si, mientras ellos hablaban y para distraerme de mi pequeña migraña, le leí el pensamiento a Logan y vi todo lo que había sucedido en Paris. Lo único que quería ahora mismo era volver a coger un bate de béisbol y esta vez atizar a Erik. Muchas veces. En la cara. Con todas mis fuerzas.- Pero te necesitamos, Charles –siguió- Pero no así, si no en forma. No podemos encontrar a Raven sin tus poderes. –Charles dejo de apretar el puño para encontrar una vena y clavo sus azules ojos en Logan y después en mí. Asentí con la cabeza.

Kaede se giró para ver como Hank bajaba la escalera a toda ostia pero yo hice caso omiso y seguí intercambiando miradas con Charles. No es que nos estuviésemos comunicando, es que yo estaba estudiando sus expresiones, como es casi dependiente de la droga de Hank, como la necesita. Es un adicto. Un total y perdido adicto. Pero confié en el, sabía que superaría su deseo de callar las voces y sacrificaría sus piernas y su tranquilidad para salvarnos a todos. Esa era la clase de hombre que era, no lo que es ahora. Suspire audiblemente y volví mi mirada para ver como Hank saltaba los escalones de dos en dos, intentando no tropezarse. Llevaba una jeringuilla a rebosar de un líquido amarillento. Charles casi le arranco el instrumento de la mano y para mi decepción se la clavó en la vena que había conseguido marcar antes y cuya piel se notaba ya agujereada varias veces.

- Charles… -musito Logan. Charles dejo de observar la jeringuilla y volvió a mirar a Logan. Kaede trago saliva y la mire fugazmente. Dibuje una mueca de frustración en mi rostro que desapareció al ver que Charles se sacaba la jeringuilla antes de inyectarse nada y con gesto dolorido la dejaba de lado. Se lamio los labios resecos y poso sus ojos en Hank, que estaba de pie, a su lado. No antes de dirigirme una última y rápida mirada de mosqueo o molestia.

- ¿Hank? Hazme un favor –comenzó a decir. Al mismo tiempo se pasaba la mano por el pelo y la dejo caer sobre su pierna, la que su supuse que ahora estaría casi completamente entumecida. El suero deja de hacer efecto gradualmente, es decir, comienza perdiendo la sensibilidad poco a poco, no es una pérdida de golpe. Es irónico que alguien que es capaz de comunicarse con las mentes de los demás haya perdido la capacidad de comunicarse con su propio cuerpo. - ¿Me ayudas a llegar hasta mi estudio?

Hank asintió y cogió a Charles en brazos. Logan nos señaló con la cabeza para que les siguiéramos y así hicimos.

Una vez en el estudio, dejo a Charles con los pies en el suelo pero apoyando todo el peso de su cuerpo en el de Hank. Gracias a su mutación, el científico era capaz de cargar con Charles sin problemas. Logan abrió la puerta de un armario empotrado que había en la estancia y donde descansaba una silla de ruedas gris y bastante moderna. Charles cogió una bocanada de aire y Logan la saco del armario.

- ¿Estás seguro de esto? –pregunto Hank.

- Sabes que no.

Charles debía usar una maquina llamada Cerebro que potencia sus habilidades telepáticas, para encontrar a Raven. Obviamente, no estaba listo para hacerlo, al menos no ahora mismo. Sufría un fuerte dolor de cabeza que le impediría tener buenos resultados con Cerebro, y seria tiempo perdido. Aconseje a Hank de que le convenciera para que descanse por lo menos un par de horas antes de someterse a Cerebro. No es bueno para el, y menos tras no haber usado sus poderes en lo que parece que fue mucho tiempo.

Hank hizo que Charles accediera a descansar un rato en su habitación antes de seguir con esto. Kaede y yo nos quedamos en el estudio de Charles con Logan, mientras me escuchaban explicándoles lo fuertes que son las adicciones y lo peligrosas que llegan a ser. Como engañan a nuestro cerebro para que pensemos que es la única fuente de placer que podemos conseguir y que hormonas libera nuestro encéfalo ante su presencia en sangre. Ambos me miraron con cara de no entender ni papa, y me canse al rato de intentar explicarlo como para tontos pero me rendí y me calle, dejándole paso a Kaede para que le haga uno de sus interrogatorios a Logan. El por educación respondió a sus preguntas, porque no estaba de humor para enfrentarse a Kaede ni tenía la fuerza de voluntad para seguir luchando con la petarda de mi hermana.

Oí unas pisadas y me imagine que Hank habría dejado a Charles solo, que se iba a echar una siesta. Una vez que el chico entro por la puerta poso sus ojos en mí y me llamo la atención.

- Anne, Charles quiere que subas a su habitación.

- ¿Yo? –pregunte, algo sorprendida. Supuse que sería la última persona que querría ver hoy. No tiene que ser fácil soportar a otro telepata cuando tu cabeza hace de las suyas.

- Si, sube por favor.

- Está bien. –accedí y salí, tras despedirme mentalmente de Kaede que me deseo suerte, como si me mandase a la boca del lobo. Gracias, supongo.

Subí hasta la habitación de Charles y le di un par de tímidos golpes a su puerta. No tardo casi nada en preguntar quien era.

- Soy Anne. ¿Puedo pasar? – _Como le de por meterme pullas de nuevo le dejo aquí solo y que se joda, ostia. No tengo ganas de que me diga lo mierda telepata que soy. _Pensé. Cuando me dio permiso para entrar asome la cabeza por la puerta y sonreí torpemente, a modo de saludo. Entre y cerré la puerta. - ¿Te sigue doliendo la cabeza?

- No te voy a decir nada, tranquila. No eres una mierda de telepata. –_ Ay madre, se me ha olvidado que me puede leer el pensamiento. _

- ¿Es justo, no? –murmuro, mientras me observaba sentarme en el borde de su cama, donde estaba tumbando y con una mano en una de sus piernas, a la que masajeaba, como esperando alguna sensación o algún hormigueo. Sigue sin adaptarse a su condición.- Me vas a dejar cotillear o… ¿tendré que hacerlo a la fuerza?

- ¿Me has llamado para leerme el pensamiento?

-Oh, nada de eso. –sonrió sin quitarse los dedos de la sien- Me gusta tu compañía.

_- Que te gusta mi compañi… –_intente no descojonarme mentalmente- ¿Entonces porque has sido un borde conmigo desde que he llegado aquí? ¿Tanto te ha molestado que te leyera el pensamiento?

-Ya te he dicho que no es eso. No quiero que sientas… lo que he sentido yo. No es justo para ti.

- Charles –baje la mirada- Llevo toda mi vida… almacenando los recuerdos más terribles de los demás. Les … borro la memoria, hago que olviden sus traumas. –y ahora le mire a el. Sus ojos azules no esperaban ver lo que le estaba mostrando. Pensaba que era una niña afortunada que no había sufrido jamás. No tenía ni idea. No sabía nada de mis padres, ni de como recibí estos poderes, ni de como he estado usándolos durante más de quince años. Todo eso, le venía ahora como si sintiera arder su garganta. No, no se esperaba que haya estado curtida en mil batallas, ni que haya luchado contra otros mutantes y humanos.- ¿Lo ves? ¿Lo oyes? Yo me quedo lo peor de ellos, de todos ellos. – Aparte la mirada de el y me levante de la cama- Has tenido suficiente, descansa y prepárate para usar a Cerebro –Salí de la habitación antes de que pudiese decir nada.

Esperamos unos veinte o treinta minutos antes de que Hank nos avise de que Charles estaba listo para Cerebro, o creía estarlo.

Logan parecía saber cómo llegar hasta la enorme máquina y cuando bajamos por un ascensor muy bien escondido dentro de una pared nos encontramos con Hank y Charles que miraban una puerta enorme de metal, con una X tallada en ella y que parecía cerrada con algún código o algo. Estaba en la otra punta de un enorme pasillo azul claro, donde las paredes eran placas de metal perfectamente alineadas. En el techo corrían franjas pareadas de luces azuladas que hacía que el metal centelleara.

Casi podía ver mi propio reflejo en las placas de metal. Como íbamos atrás del todo y detrás de Hank y Logan, mire a Kaede que me hizo una señal de que atendiese a los tres hombres que estaban delante nuestra cuando se pararon delante de la puerta metálica. Hicimos el recorrido en silencio, pero solo Logan se dignó a romper el silencio.

- ¿Cuándo estuviste aquí por última vez?

- La última vez que buscamos alumnos –respondió Hank rápidamente y dirigiéndonos una furtiva mirada. Más bien a Kaede. Nadie había mencionado el tema hasta ahora, pero Kaede recibió una invitación …

- …hace mogollón. –la voz de Charles me saco de mis pensamientos- Fue una lástima que no respondieras –se giró hacia Kaede todo lo que la silla le permitía. Logan se apartó y mi hermana se quedó paralizada, no se esperaba que le dijesen nada de lo de la invitación- Me hubiese encantado tener a alguien de tu talla en mi escuela.

Volvió a centrarse en la puerta. Un detector holográfico le identifico y le dio la bienvenida. La enorme puerta se abrió y entro en lo que sería algo mucho más impresionante de lo que me esperaba.

Una cúpula ligeramente achatada en los extremos, curtiera por placas rectangulares de metal que parecían no tener ni principio ni fin. Un pasillo de sostenía como por arte de magia hasta la mitad de la cúpula, en el extremo había una mesa con básculas y barras, todo de metal y acero. Al caminar sobre el pasillo se iluminó con una hilera de luces de color blanco. Al asomarme por el pasillo, se observaba un profundo vacía que cada vez se hacía más oscuro hasta perderse. Al lazar la mirada, se podría observas la increíble altura de aquella cúpula, que se escurecía con forme a la altura.

Trague saliva y vi que Kaede estaba igual que yo, mirando de arriba abajo como niñas en una tienda de golosinas.

Hank y Logan se pararon a cada lado de la silla de Charles, observando como tomaba el casco y lo trataba con delicadeza y cuidado. Kaede se quedó al lado de Logan y yo el de Hank, y así pudimos observar también.

Hank se agacho para encender un interruptor y pude sentir como su corazón daba un brinco al volver a hablar sobre Raven.

- Raven está herida, no podrá ir muy lejos –pulso un par de botones y se alejó del enorme panel que estaba delante de Charles. Este soplo el polvo depositado sobre el casco y se lo coloco en la cabeza. Oímos un sonoro ''bip'' en cuanto unas luces del mismo se encendieron en el momento en el que contacto con Charles.

- Llevo sin ejercitar estos músculos mucho tiempo. –Logan, Hank, Kaede y yo nos miramos entre todos cuando oímos a Charles soltar un gemido ahogado y torpe y le vimos agarrándose fuertemente a ambos apoyabrazos. Sus nudillos se volvieron blancos por la presión que estaba ejerciendo.

La sala se ilumino por infinitas luces, blancas y rojas. Que cambiaban permanentemente y se movían de forma confusa. Voces, gritos y palabras que giraban sin parar, haciéndome sentir mareada y poniéndole los pelos de punta a Kaede. Logan y Hank no estaban mejor que nosotras. Era… demasiado. Acompañando el caos, pude sentir como la mente de Charles se descomponía, como si de ella saliese una fuerte tormenta que me impedía ver y oír con claridad. Esto iba mal, muy mal.

Sus jadeos comenzaron a hacerse más fuertes y frecuentes, hasta que soltó un grito dolorido y el panel de Cerebro estallo.

Se quito el casco y lo dejo en su sitio, intentando recobrar la compostura y secándose el sudor que le bajaba por la frente con la base de la mano. Hank y Logan se abalanzaron sobre su silla para hacerse cargo de el y asegurarse de que no le daría algo ahí mismo.

Kaede se abalanzo en cuanto se recuperó de todo aquello y yo me quede impasible. Abrumada por la mente de Charles. Era mucho peor de lo que me habría dicho nunca.

- Charles, tranquilo –Hank le acaricio el hombro con fuerza e intento hacer que el hombre respire de forma más regular- ¿Estas bien? –que pregunta más tonta. Claro que no lo está. –le dio una última palmadita- Voy a comprobar el generador. Kaede, Anne, necesito vuestra ayuda.

Logan se quedó con Charles y nosotras seguimos a Hank a una habitación llena de aparatos electrónicos y luces parpadeantes. Sabía que no nos necesitaba, no porque le haya leído el pensamiento, que también, sino porque el único que podría ayudar de verdad a Charles era Logan. Sabía mucho más del de lo que el mismo sabe, por lo tanto, hoy Logan es quien debe cumplir su promesa. Guiarle, enseñarle, demostrarle que dentro de el hay mucho más que estos últimos diez años. Hacerle ver que le necesitamos, que es el profesor que cree haber perdido con sus piernas.

Tardamos unos cuantos minutos en arreglarlo todo, más bien Hank tardo. Nosotras nos quedamos de pie en la puerta de la estancia sin decir nada, dejando trabajar al científico que solo echando un vistazo rápido ya sabía que hacer y que cables tocar. Impresionante. Bueno, supongo que es normal para alguien que se ha graduado de Harvard siento un crio.

- Supongo que ya está –murmuro mientras echaba un último vistazo a un panel con cables de varios colores y limpiándose las manos de aceite con un trapo que había en un cajón. Dejo el trapo en su sitio y nos guio hasta que volvimos al pasillo. La puerta de la sala donde estaba Cerebro estaba abierta de par en par y solo nos recibió la mirada decidida de Charles y la mueca satisfecha de Logan. El carbón lo ha conseguido.

- Ya vuelve a funcionar.

. Si, ya funciona –respondió Charles, mirando a Logan, quien le sonrió con orgullo. Poso su vista sobre el casco y se dirigió hacia el para volver a intentarlo. Kaede me puso la mano sobre el hombro como invitándome a averiguar que le habia dicho, pero negué suavemente con la cabeza. Por una vez en mucho tiempo me abstengo de leerle el pensamiento a nadie. Creo que ya se lo que ha hecho, y me parece que ha sido una idea estupenda.

Charles volvió a colocarse el casco en la cabeza, volvió a sonar el ''bip'' y cerró los ojos. Esta vez la sala se volvió enteramente de colores rojos y naranjas oscuros, proyectando millones de puntos rojos sobre lo que sería un mapamundi enorme. No daba crédito a lo que veía, ni en las mas atrevidas películas de ciencia ficción pueden imaginarse que algo asi proviene de la cabeza de una persona. Un mutante, capaz de encontrar a todas las personas del mundo y contactar con sus mentes. La telepatía es sin duda un poder impresionante. _Todas las personas del mundo… todas… las…per…KATRINNA. ¡Podemos encontrarla! ¡Y a Coco! ¡Y traer a Pietro! Oh Kaede se alegrara muchísimo. _

No tardó demasiado en dar con Raven, que seguía en Paris. Le costaba acceder a su mente, así que opto por tomar la voluntad de todos quienes la rodeaban físicamente en aquel instante, intentar hablar con ella. Creo que poseyó a unas cuatro o cinco personas, sin éxito de poder contactar con la mente de Mistica.

- Si matas a Trask , estarás creando a muchos mas como el.

- Entonces los matare a ellos también. –respondió tajantemente Raven. No es que los demás puedan escuchar la conversación, solo las palabras que murmuraba Charles, pero yo si podía, siempre leyéndole el pensamiento al otro telepata. Esto no iba bien, nada bien. Cada vez que Kaede se giraba hacia mi le dedicaba una mirada preocupada, una negación suave con la cabeza a Logan, dándoles a entender de que Raven no entra en razón. Charles seguía sin poder entrar en la cabeza de Raven, y se nos agotaba el tiempo.

- Esas palabras son de Erik, no tuyas. La chica con la que crecí era incapaz de matar, era buena, justa, llena de compasión.

- Tengo compasión. Pero no para Trask. Mato a demasiados de los nuestros.

- Detenta Charles, ve a su mente. –Logan se estaba impacientando, se daba cuenta de que si seguía así le perdería el rastro de nuevo.

- Casi la pierdo. –afirmo este- No me deja, aun no tengo la fuerza suficiente. –Logan volvió a mirarme y señale con la cabeza que prestase atención, que Charles lo estaba haciendo lo mejor que puede y que sus poderes le permiten.

Raven se sobresaltó al ver que Charles había entrado en su mente. Proyectaba su imagen en la cabeza de la chica, y al leerle el pensamiento veía lo que su proyección vería. A Raven. Es preciosa. Bueno, la había visto principalmente azul, pero su disfraz humano era preciosa. Pero no era la Raven de verdad, asi que es como si llevase maquillaje. La Raven azul será siempre perfecta. La Raven normal es preciosa. De la perfección a ser preciosa hay una gran diferencia y no es estética, es aceptarse a una misma. Eso es belleza. La confianza es belleza y poder. La inteligencia es belleza y poder. Las agallas son belleza y poder. La determinación, y todas las aptitudes de Raven que vi en la mente de Charles la hacen verdaderamente bella.

Es cierto. Raven es una persona maravillosamente hermosa.

Charles siguió intentando convencerla, acudiendo a su mente, pero no lo consiguió y Raven le echo de su cabeza. La sala volvió a su forma normal, habían desaparecido las luces y pude oir que Cerebro se apagó. Charles se quitó el casco y suspiro profundamente, desganado y cansado.

- ¿Dónde está? –pregunto Logan.

-Está en un aeropuerto subiendo a un avión.

-¿Hacia dónde?

- Hacia Washington.

- Chicos –dijo Hank, mirándonos a Kaede y a mi y luego a Charles que se dio la vuelta- Tengo algo que enseñarlos.

Un click en mi cabeza me hizo abrir los ojos de par en par y abrir la boca. Solo tenía el nombre de tres personas en la punta de la lengua, y estaba decidida a reunirlos. Como antaño.

- Charles… -murmuré, haciendo que el mencionado clave sus ojos en los míos esperando a lo que le tenga que decir- necesito tu ayuda.

Sobraban las palabras. Me estaba leyendo el pensamiento , pues no puedes estar en una habitación con un telepata y tener que decirle tus deseos, así funciona. Asintió con la cabeza y los músculos de mi cara dibujaron una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, y hasta sentí unas lágrimas escapándose de uno de mis ojos, pero quedándose junto a ellos.

- Ahora vamos. Anne y yo tenemos trabajo –invito a los demás a marcharse y dejarnos solos con Cerebro.

Cuando la puerta metálica se estaba cerrando, vi a Kaede despidiéndose con la mano y como soltando alguna tontería mental que espero que Charles no haya oído. Le rompería las piernas. Mucho. Dolorosamente.

Charles no se movió ni un centímetro de donde estaba antes, así que yo me acerque a el y apreté los puños por la emoción. Ay que vamos a encontrar a Pietro, a quien no veo desde hace diez años. Katrinna y Coco no sabían nada de nuestra huida a Westchester, y creo que sería más emocionante aun estar con mis únicos amigos, a quienes quiero tanto. Somos un equipo, nunca lo dejamos de ser y ahora intentaríamos reunirlo. Mi corazón se iba a saltar de mi pecho y no podía dejar de sonreír como una boba.

- Es como reunir a unos niños pequeños para que merienden juntos –la risa burlona de Charles me hizo poner una mueca infantil y cruzarme de brazos- He visto de lo que son capaces. Son impresionantes.

- Lo se. Son una panda de locuelos…

- También he visto que guardas sus peores recuerdos como tuyos propios. ¿Por qué?

- Porque es lo menos que puedo hacer. –comencé- Ellos me han salvado de mi misma y me han ayudado a controlarlo, o al menos mantenerlo tranquilo. Junto a mi tía, son la única familia que tengo. Cuando quieran, les mostrare lo que quieran. Cuando lo necesiten…

- Eso es precioso –me sonrió, esta vez de verdad. Nunca había visto esta sonrisa en el, me quita el aliento. Mierda. Tengo que controlar lo que pienso- Bueno, dime donde encontrarlos y hare todo lo que este en mis manos.

- Gracias, Charles.

- A cambio… -murmuro. Esto me daba mala espina. – Vas a quedarte en la escuela como alumna mía.

- ¿Cómo? –abrí los ojos como platos. No me esperaba una proposición como esta y menos de el.

- Tienes un don que con un poco de entrenamiento y disciplina será abrumador y yo quiero entrenarte.

- E-está bien. –accedí sin pensármelo dos veces. Si alguien puede ayudarme a controlar mis poderes y sacar todo mi potencial es Charles, así que decidí confiar en el. Y no se por qué. Aunque eso me hizo extrañarme de algo. Nunca recibí ninguna invitación para venir a la escuela, y siendo una mutante totalmente consciente de sus poderes. A lo mejor pensó que no era lo suficientemente poderosa para estar aquí y ahora que lo vio decidió entrenarme y sacar lo mejor de mi poder.

- Decidido entonces. Vas a ser mi primera alumna en mucho tiempo, ten paciencia conmigo –bromeo mientras se echaba el pelo por detrás de las orejas y se volvía a poner el casco de Cerebro. Este volvió a iluminarse - ¿Dónde viven tus amigos?

- Katrinna y Coco en Nueva York. Pietro en Washington, ya sabes.

- Si estas callada intentare ir a la mente de los tres a la vez, esto requiere de toda mi concentración.

-Vale. Animo. –le di una palmadita en el hombro. Me respondió regañándome con la mirada.

Cerré los ojos y me esforcé en leer su pensamiento. Vi como buscaba a Katrinna y Coco entre los mutantes de Nueva York. Y los encontró. Estaban cenando en nuestro restaurante favorito, se estaban tomando la comida lentamente y mirando por la ventana, al infinito. Desee estar allí con ellos, como antes, como cuando no sabía que nuestra especie estaría al borde de la extinción en unos cincuenta años.

En cuanto tuvo acceso a sus mentes, estos pusieron los ojos en blanco y soltaron los tenedores.

- Anne os necesita. –dijo Charles- Necesita que os reunáis, acudid a esta dirección. –ahora hizo que Katrinna saque un boli y apunte la dirección de la escuela en un papel, sin ser consciente de sus acciones- Acudid lo antes posible, aquí os estará esperando.

Coco sacudió la cabeza y se limpió la babilla que le estaba colgando, miro a Katrinna y movió la mano delante de su cara, como intentando hacer que vuelva a recuperar el sentido. En el momento que Charles abandono su cabeza, supuse que volvería a la normalidad, no entendería que había pasado y recordaría que tiene una amiga telepata y que ahora les necesita.

Westchester estaba cerca, y a Coco le encantaba conducir. No tardarían demasiado en llegar.

El siguiente es Pietro. Sabia dónde encontrarle, ya había estado en ese lugar, y como sería lógico, mi peligris amigo estaría viendo algún estúpido programa de humor, con un comic al lado y comida basura en su boca.

- Pietro.

- Anda, eres tú. –sonrió al oír la voz de Charles en su cabeza- ¿Cómo vuelves a tener tus poderes?

-Eso no importa ahora.

- ¿A qué se debe este honor? –el sarcasmo de Pietro no se pierde con los años.

- Tengo una amiga tuya a mis espaldas, oyendo todo esto, céntrate.

- No me jodas… ¿Anne? ¿Anne está contigo?

- Si. –se dio media vuelta para mirarme. Yo estaba ausente, y confirmo mi presencia en su cabeza- Me pidió que te buscase.

- Por Anne lo que sea –Pietro se levantó como si estuviese presente en el sótano- ¿Qué quiere que haga?

- Que vengas a mi escuela –luego, se le ocurrió otra idea- O mejor, volveremos a ir a buscarte. Donde nos despedimos, mañana por la mañana, ¿entendido?

- Por Anne lo que sea, ya te lo he dicho.

Libero la mente de Pietro y yo abandone la suya. Sacudí la cabeza como hubiese hecho Coco y me tape la cara con la mano derecha. Estaba comenzando a sudar y pude sentir un pinchazo en la base del cráneo. Supongo que es suficiente telepatía por hoy.

- Divertido ¿eh? –me dio un codazo en la tripa en cuanto se acercó a mi- Algún día serás capaz de usarlo también –dijo mientras dirigía su silla hacia fuera de la sala donde se encontraba Cerebro. Intente recuperar el control sobre mi cuerpo y le seguí, dejando atrás la enorme puerta metálica que se cerraba rápidamente. Gire la cabeza con la boca abierta antes de que se cerrase herméticamente.

- ¿Vendrán? –pregunte. Confiaba en el y todo eso, pero esto era demasiado para mi.

- Si, Coco y Katrinna querían veros, así que estoy bastante seguro de que se darán cuenta de que eso fue cosa tuya.

- ¿Y Pietro? Sabrás que mi hermana y el…

- Si, vendrá. Vais con nosotros mañana a Washington, los cuatro. –supuse que se refería a Coco y Katrinna- Así que lo recogeremos antes de llegar a la capital.

- ¿Y esa decisión? –le di al botón nada más entrar en un amplio ascensor que nos sacaría de la base del sótano.

- Sois fuertes, mas de lo que creía, y necesitamos ayuda.

- Ya veo.. –la puerta se abrió y Charles me indico que vayamos a una habitación en la que Hank tendría sus cacharros. Quería enseñarnos algo y seguramente nos esperaría antes de hacerlo.

La puerta de esa pequeña estancia estaba abierta de par en par y distinguí la figura de Kaede, cruzada de brazos y mirando atentamente una de las doce o trece pantallas que habían. Charles me dejo entrar a mi primero y le agradecí con asintiendo, me quede al lado de Kaede quien me dedico una mirada furtiva no antes de volver a clavar los ojos en el monitor.

- He programado el sistema que diseñe para que grabe las noticias de Paris en tres canales, más el público.

- Tres canales… -Logan intento no reírse, básicamente porque de donde el viene hay como cientos y cientos de canales, todos llenos de basura.

- Mas el público –le corrigió orgullosamente Hank, sin entender a que vino el sarcasmo.

- Por lo visto… Trask va a hacer una demostración de fuerza en Washington –comenzó a murmurar Kaede al mismo tiempo que Hank rebobinaba una de las enormes bobinas que habían al lado de la televisión que estaba viendo Kaede. Ese cuarto de noche es siniestro, con tantas luces parpadeantes y el constante murmullo electrónico. Mire a mi alrededor y volví a prestarle atención a Hank.- Van a estar todos. Militares, científicos… hasta el presidente. Tras lo de Paris, no van a permitir que la fuerza mutante supere a la humana.

- Raven no se da cuenta que si mata a Trask en un evento como este, ante los ojos de todo el mundo … -Charles apretaba el puño de tal forma que llegaba a crujirle.

- Habré hecho tan largo viaje para nada. –concluyo Logan.

- Y hay mas malas noticias. –mire a Kaede con la boca abierta, ahora algo asustada. A saber que habrá pasado. Ella trago saliva, pues lo que tengan que decir era chungo de verdad.

- He oído que encontraron restos de sangre en el pavimento de Paris –donde Erik la disparo. Pedazo de inútil – Ya tienen… muestras de ADN que es cuanto necesitan –coordinadamente Charles y yo intercambiamos unas miradas y pusimos los ojos en blanco. _Joder. Lo que faltaba. _Le oí soltar en mi cabeza. Ay sal de mi mente ya, ostia.

- Para crear los futuros centinelas.

- Una teoría en física cuántica, dice que el tiempo es inmutable. –Hank se estaba dando por vencido ya- Es como un rio. Tiras una piedra y creas una onda. Pero la corriente siempre se corrige. Hagas lo que hagas, el rio siempre fluirá en la misma dirección.

- ¿Qué intentas decir?

- ¿Y si la guerra es inevitable? ¿Y si es nuestro destino? –Kaede se mordía las uñas entre palabras- ¿Y si no tuvieron que habernos salvado? ¿Y si eso empeora las cosas? ¿Y si eso ha influenciado en que tengan el ADN de Raven inevitablemente? –las preguntas salían de la boca de mi hermana como balas, y por cada una que planteaba más enérgicamente se mordía las uñas. Le di un golpe en la mano e hice que se la aleje de la boca, me miro mal a cambio.

- No digas tonterías, tu sigues viva en el futuro.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

- Lo vi, en la cabeza de Logan –señale al mencionado con el dedo- Sigues viva…- Tu supervivencia no ha cambiado nada, Kaede. De una forma u otra tu destino es seguir con vida.

- No creo que hayáis influido en el acontecer de las cosas –Charles me interrumpió, al ver que Kaede necesitaba que me callase y no siguiera soltándole cosas que la hagan sentir mal. Como existir en un futuro en el que yo si muero. - Hank, no creo en tu teoría –El chico con gafas le miro confuso. Charles siempre tenía algo que decir, la cosa es que llevaba demasiado tiempo sin decir nada.- Solo porque alguien tropiece, y pierda el rumbo, no implica que sea un caso perdido. –Asi que esperanza, ¿ eh? Ahora entiendo cómo es que ha pasado de estar convencido de la plena destrucción de la raza mutante en unos cincuenta años a buscar fuente de poder en creer en la posibilidad de un futuro mejor, para humanos y mutantes. Especies conviviendo juntas como hermanas, cooperando. Es un bello sueño, pero demasiado idealista para los tiempos en los que vivimos. He aprendido que la esperanza sirve para iluminar el camino de unos pocos, siempre haciendo que un tercero acapare la oscuridad que conlleva iluminarlo y sufrir con ella, en silencio. Pero esa es la esencia de Charles Xavier. Al menos la esencia de en quien se convertiría en el futuro, un hombre bueno, un hombre distinto, un hombre que consigue sanar sus heridas y abrir sus brazos a otros corazones perdidos que no sean el suyo. Por desgracia, hoy ese hombre no esta presente, por mucho que pretenda alejar los fantasmas que atormentan su mente y hacen que su poder vaya en contra de su ser. Le queda un largo camino, un muy largo camino. Mientras pronunciaba mi monologo interno, sentí sus ojos clavados en mi, y sabia que es lo que me iba a decir. Me emocione mucho, ya tenia ganas de acción. – Vais a venir con nosotros a Washington. Todos vosotros. Necesitamos toda la ayuda que podemos conseguir en caso de que haya algún ataque y tengamos que proteger a los presentes.

- Cuenta con nosotras –le sonreí, haciendo un saludo militar y sintiendo los brazos de Kaede atrapándome por la espalda y dando un pequeño brinco de alegría. A ella le gustaba tanto como a mi salir a reventar cosas sin razón alguna, todo por el bien común. Cuando dejo de mostrar todo el entusiasmo que le salió del corazón se paró en seco y miro a Charles, con un millón de preguntas en la punta de la lengua.

- ¿A qué te refieres con ''todos vosotros''?

- Vuestros amigos nos van a acompañar. ¿Es esto lo que querías, Anne? –asentí.

- ¿Katrinna? ¿Coco?

- Y Pietro.

- No me lo puedo creer… -susurro mi hermana. No daba crédito a que tras todos estos años volveríamos a salir de aventuras juntos. Más bien, no podía tragar el hecho de que tras todos estos años volvería a ver a Pietro, y volvería a luchar a su lado, como antaño. Hank aparto las cortinas y miro por la ventana. Vio unas luces acercándose a la mansión y supuso que debía de tratarse de un coche. Un coche que yo sabía de quien era.

- Charles… se está acercando un coche.

- ¿Has implantando el cómo llegar en sus cabezas? –pregunte, con un hilo de asombro y maravilla en mi voz. Nunca pensé que podría hacer eso con Cerebro, de forma no presencial. Para poder implantar una ilusión en la mente de alguien tenía que tocarle el rostro. Me quito el sombrero ante Charles y su poder. Este asintió y me animo a salir a recibir a mis amigos, Kaede me siguió detrás como si tuviésemos diez años y Logan sonrió al vernos tan emocionadas y llenas de vida y poder. Definitivamente íbamos a serles de mucha ayuda, no como pensaron en un principio. Tampoco se dignó a discutir la decisión de Charles, sabía que lo hacía porque confiaba en nuestras capacidades, y más después de haberme leído el pensamiento y haber visto las cosas que hemos hecho con esos tres.

Primero éramos Pietro, Kaede y yo. Luego se unió Katrinna, a quien conocí en el colegio, en las clases de física y química de Don Carmelo, un profesor también catalán, como nuestro padre. Pasaron un par de años y se nos unió David, a quien cariñosamente llamamos Coco, otro huérfano (al igual que Katrinna), adoptado por Lola Kaultiz, una señora alemana que se encariño con el cuándo era nada mas que un bebe.

David sufría de ansiedad al descubrir sus poderes, y tuvo la suerte de que Lola fuese también una mutante, pero que no era capaz de lidiar con algo así, por ello le llevo a la consulta de nuestra tia, psicóloga desde hace mas de 40 años a día de hoy.

Ahí le conocí, el tener sobrinas mutantes (especialmente una telepata capaz de aliviar la ansiedad del personal) ayudaba mucho a pacientes como Coco.

Nuestras aventuras comenzaron en Washington, pero como Kaede y yo nos tuvimos que mudar y Katrinna quería ir a la universidad aquí, Coco nos siguió al entrar en una prestigiosa academia de arte escénico, dejamos atrás a Pietro, que pasaba un terrible momento familiar y no podía permitirse alejarse de su madre embarazada y abandonada por quien fue su marido.

Perdimos todo contacto al mudarse ellos en distintos puntos del estado, y ahora no tengo ni idea de donde vive.

Pero volveremos a verle. Eso me hace muy feliz. Pero lo que me hace más feliz es oír como el corazón de Kaede se aceleró como un pequeño colibrí al oír que vería a Pietro muy pronto.


End file.
